


The devourer of Magic

by Kykyo_chan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Semi AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykyo_chan/pseuds/Kykyo_chan
Summary: A new danger is coming, but emma  will death if her friends and family do not something. under this situation, will the love born?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new danger is coming, but emma will death if her friends and family do not something. under this situation, will the love born?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, this is my first work in this page. Sorry for any mistake in this fic, I am not a native English speaker so if somebody would like help me, i will be thankful.
> 
> Originally this was written in Spanish and it is in FF.

I was inside my beloved yellow beetle, contemplating the city that had become my home in shorty time and after so many adventures that did not stop going out. I still did not know how to fulfill the promise I had made to Regina when I joined the mongoose operation, we did not know who the author was, how to find or communicate with him.

When I was about to take a drink of my hot chocolate with cinnamon, a strong tremor shook the entire city, from where I was I could see how the lights of the houses began to flash, I immediately got out from my car and felt more clearly like a similar burst of energy the magic of true love spread throughout the area, but it was totally dark.

It didn't take long to stop, but i could still feel where such a force of magic was coming from that was altering the city again.

I immediately went to the place, even close to its origin you could feel slight vibrations on the ground, as if something wanted to get out from the ground. I walked a little further into the forest very close to where the well was, which had already been a source of power on several occasions. Little by little I got closer, something my instinct probably told me not to advance any more, but curiosity was stronger, I took my phone and dialed the number one which corresponded to Regina's cell phone, I still do not understand why I had it to her from the first contact of my speed dial, the important thing is that I do not delay in answering after a few beeps.

-Miss. Swan ,can I know the reason for your call?, I'm busy enough checking for damage to the house and the city, which would be your job as a sheriff- her voice was altered by the event that did not have long to occur.

-I don't know what it is, but at the well ... - I couldn't finish the sentence because when I took a step closer to the place, a shadow appeared similar to the one that wanted to steal Regina's soul for quite some time, for a moment I thought it was the same, but there was something in his robe, a strange symbol that I could not recognize perfectly, it was shaped like a pentagram but my eyes could not be sure.

I was hearing Regina's voice, but I couldn't answer, I tried to take a step back and at that moment the "entity" came out towards me; instinctively I turned and ran in the direction of my beetle, but my steps were not fast enough and I felt something thrown at my back that felt hot, as if I was burning, I tried to take off my clothes but I couldn't, He fully reached, he got me up easily by the neck, pressing and avoiding the oxygen from entering my lungs, I felt like he took away the magic with his simple touch.

By instinct I raised my arms and with the magic that I had left I launched an attack, which even being really powerful as they usually are, served to free me and make him go away for the moment, everything began to blur as soon as I touched the ground, I still listened Regina's voice on the phone that was already very far from me, I tried to get closer to the device that fortunately had survived the attack but no longer had power and the last thing I remember was pronouncing her name before falling unconscious.

My eyelids were heavy and the pain that appeared in my back was unbearable, which made me open my eyes completely, but I saw blurry. The images of the attack came back in one fell swoop I tried to get up but I still couldn't keep my balance, the forest was in total silence, I started to walk supported by the trees, I was all dirty with mud which made difficult for me to walk, I was late in getting to my car and I looked for the keys hoping they would not get lost when running, I looked among my jacket and my pants but neither the phone nor the keys I found.

I had to get out of there before that thing that attacked me appeared. So I started walking, it was a journey that would normally take 15 minutes by car but on foot and in the conditions I was in, I did on average 45 minutes if my head was not failing. The pain was increasing, the vision and my energy were losing. I would not have time to get to my parents' apartment so I took the decision to change the way and went to the nearest house and to which I could in spite of everything put the safety of my life without hesitation, I walked 15 more minutes, On my back I felt that a liquid was draining that I had not realized before for the necessity and stress of leaving the forest.

I could finally visualize the number 108, increasing the pace no matter that the pain increased. My throat burned and tears began to come out but that did not prevent my lips from leaving her name in a low voice.

-Regina! - I reached the door and just when I was going to knock on the door, it opened revealing the woman I needed so much, the anxiety, that I had created, vanished, she held me in her arms and that was when at last I saw everything black without any concern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i hope everybody is well.  
> Here is the chapter 2 I hope you like this, if you have any comment to improve my writing, please let me know.

I opened my eyes again, now without as much effort as the last time, I did not know for a moment where I was, until Regina's face appeared in my mind. Detecting her characteristic apple aroma and the refined style of decoration that kept the room, I tried to get up since I was lying on my side, but I realized two things: number one is that I was naked from the waist up. Above, just wearing something similar to a boxer and second is that the intense pain would not allow me to move anymore.

A few steps with a characteristic heel made their presence felt around the place, they approached where I was, the sound of the door opening it flooded the silence that had been maintained until now, leaving the owner of the home in view.

Seeing me awake, Regina sat next to me on the bed, looking at me carefully as if evaluating me or trying to know how I was just looking at me.

-What the hell happened Swan? - I couldn't stop smiling at the "Swan" so characteristic when she's angry or worried, although I regretted that it was because of me.

-I don't know, after the tremor I went to where I felt the energy causing the surrounding of the well and from there came a spectrum very similar to the one marked you a long time ago, I tried to escape but it caught up with me, from there I lost consciousness for a while and when I woke up I walked here- I told her, while she recounted what happened she was frowning more and more, before she could say something a strong pain right in the back attacked, Regina took me by the arms and her face reflected fear, little by little the pain subsided and the urge to cry invaded me, I don't know why, but Regina hugged me and comforted me in such a way that the warmth in my chest and the desire to stay that way increased.

I was aware that I had always had some kind of attraction for her, but it was until I made that promise that I discovered that it was more than attraction, at some point I had fallen in love.

But nobody could know about this, since she wanted her happy ending and I don't think that a woman is her ideal of a happy ending.

She broke the hug when I stopped crying, something that I was not really aware of, She slid the sheet that covered me to see my back, with her magic She managed to apparently close the wound I had.

-With this I will be able to reduce the pain, but I can't close this mark but I need to find out what it means-she said while looking at the mark. It didn't take long for her to leave after she helped me drink water, with the mission of investigating how or what the mark was and how to remove it, she would also call my parents because it was dawn.

I slept for a while although the pain was still present, more tolerable but present at the end. When I woke up everyone was in the room looking at me, I barely looked at them my mother ran and hugged me with too much energy that caused pain to which Regina pushed her away before continuing to hurt me.

She moved away from me and so everyone else managed to hug me in a delicate way, in a few minutes I told everything that had happened, while my temporary landlady was concentrating on one of her magic books.

At the end, everyone was silent without really knowing what to say or what to do until Henry broke the tension of the place.

-We have to find what it is, and if this thing is affecting mom in any way-everyone supported his comment and from the next day they would start the search, I tried to avoid it but they ignored me, even Regina ignored me.

Then the night came between moments of pain and healing carried out with magic, the pain for that moment still persisted but I had to get up and go to investigate because if someone else went, they had the risk of the same thing happening to them.

When it was approximately already midnight and both Regina and Henry had already gone to sleep a few hours before, I got up as best I could and without making noise I got dressed and checking that both of them were already sleeping soundly, I took the Mercedes´ key. A few minutes later I reached the same point on the road where the well was close; I got out of the car being careful not to hurt myself more and went the same way, in the process I found things that I had given up for lost.

I got back to the well, the point where everything started but there was nothing out of the ordinary, until I realized that not far from there is an area that looks like it had been burned. Immediately I went to the place and when I was about to enter the area a field prevented me from entering but upon contact the sensation that all my magic or part of it was stolen appeared again.

I was about to fall completely when arms hugged me, I recognized the aroma of apple, it was definitely Regina.

-What the hell were you thinking Emma Swan? - Yes, Regina was very, very angry, we retreated a bit from the place and with a movement of our hands the purple smoke of her magic covered us completely causing us to appear again in the room in which I had been recovering from.

Regina threw me on the bed and fell on my back, I let out a great cry from the pain and again the feeling that something was draining from my back appeared, without saying anything she approached me and began to take them off one by one with everything the possible care her anger allowed her. I felt the heat run through my body until it was on my cheeks when I took off the strappy blouse, it was not strange to see it full of blood but it still surprised me. Regina's gentle hand turned me face down and began to clean and heal my back.

-Sorry- was the only thing I said without the courage to look at her face, I only heard her snort and no other words came out of either of us. At the end of the "healing" process, she provided me with a light silk blouse that did not hurt my back in the least, as well as pants to wear as pajamas.

-Now you will tell me why you were in the forest at this time ... alone, he could attack you again- her tone of voice increased my sense of guilt, I took the courage to finally look at her face and her eyes left me speechless, I could swear that to part of the anger I had, deep down was reflected the frustration and above all the concern for my state.

-I just didn't want someone else to get hurt, with me it's more than enough- Regina's body weight made presence on the bed, lying right next to me, being face to face.

-Now I confirm what I always say, you are an idiot Emma, stopping always being the savior, there will always be someone who can also rescue you ... heroes also need to be saved-a light laugh left my lips which also caused one in she.

-You may be right, but a hero will always have the idiotic instinct to be so- with the latter he decided that it had been enough to lie on the bed and when he made the attempt to get up I took his hand quickly.

-Just for today, staying to sleep here, so you can watch that I do not run away again, you never know when that idiot instinct will come out again- neither of them said anything else, she took off their shoes and with a wave of her hands a new purple mist covered her completely, leaving behind her fine tailored suit to give way to a subtle two-piece black silk pajamas.

-I hope you do not try anything again; I already lost many minutes of sleep, if this continues like this I will get wrinkles- a loud laugh came out of me, even without caring about the pain that increased with each contraction of my laugh. Definitely with or without wrinkles Regina was and is the most beautiful woman that my eyes have had the privilege of seeing. Her weight fell back to the bed and with one last look we fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, those make me happy.

CHAPTER 3

-Re ... Re ... Regina- I felt weak and something was burning my back horribly, I opened my eyes and Regina ran to see my back, from her gestures that I could barely distinguish it was definitely not good.

-Emma calm down-I felt her hands on my back again and how her magic eased the intense pain. This time I did not fall into unconsciousness, I could see how she asked Henry to stay with me so that she could continue investigating what was happening to me, Henry sat next to me on the bed, his face was of total concern, too much stress for a child I would say. Hours passed and it was not only my son but also my parents who kept me company.

In all that time Regina had not looked around the room a bit and that is more than twelve hours, sometimes the pain intensified and it was clear that I was losing energy which made me sleep at times.

So the day went on and I didn't hear from Regina until the next day, we were all in the room when Regina appeared, she looked haggard and tired a clear sign of lack of sleep, she had a small book in her hands and her gaze didn't announce anything promising.

-I finally discovered what the mark means- it was the first thing she said, we all fell silent for her to continue with her explanation and she did.

-It is the mark of a magic devourer, it is similar to the soul devourer that attacked me but this instead of taking the soul and making its victim die, gradually consumes the magic and this method results in a slow and painful end which will complicated as the days go by - we were all stunned, Snow was on the verge of tears and David along with Henry did not know how to react.

-Is there any way to save me? - Regina looked at me, took the book and opened it on a selected page.

-Yes, this here is the way, Emma we have to you join a magical being to block the consumption of magic until we can eliminate the devourer, otherwise you will be able to lose all your magic and at that moment you will no longer resist the pain that as I said in the end they caused death.

-It's like a type of wedding then- It was the only thing Henry mentioned, bringing us all out of our silence.

-It could say yes, only that in this union neither parts will be able to break it.

-The only magical beings are: Gold, the fairies and you Regina- It was the first thing Snow said, calmer from the initial shock.

-Gold cannot be already married, nor do fairies, they have a type of rules that I do not understand, so only your mother would remain- said Henry, we all looked in the direction of her who said nothing.

-For me there would be no problem if it was you - It was what came out of my lips and what I really felt, I thought for a moment that I should join the fairies eternally or worse Gold a chill invaded me.

-But there is because that would imply that you would practically lose your happy ending again and I refuse to be the one to take it away from you again when I made the promise to find it -the faces of all have been filled with concern or I thought so when a wave of pain started, I tried to resist everything I could to not make a moan, but I suppose that the red color of my face gave away my vain attempts.

-Emma turn around, I need to apply magic to reduce the pain- I followed Regina's orders with great effort and immediately felt comfort as her magic passed over my wound.

During the following days that I was still in bed, Regina said nothing, but I knew that she and the others were desperately looking for a magical being to whom to make the contract. But nobody was appeared just my hostess and nurse.

Each day that had passed I felt weaker and my skin color was paler and there were more and more pronounced dark circles.

-Emma you have to accept the contract, you are getting weaker and weaker- Regina was insisting in a bad mood like every day.

-I already told you no, if I die I want it to be because you're going to find your happy ending, I don't want to live if that includes taking it off you again and not for Henry ... you don't put him as an excuse, he will be fine with you and his grandparents- a strong Pain at that moment reached my body making me double over in pain and the wound to bleed profusely more than usual.

-Damn Swan, you are totally an idiot, my magic little by little no longer has the same effect, at this rate it won't be long before we lose you ... before I lose you- I didn't know if I had heard right, I guess no, since again, as many times, I entered unconsciousness

When I woke up, the typical light that welcomed me was not the same, but rather the light of several candles that were placed throughout the room. On the ground there were lime marks that clearly made the shape of a pentagram with writing or rather scribbles that I did not understand in its outline, but I knew that it meant all that.

-Regina! - I shouted at the moment that I understood that everything was to make the magical union that is so much needed to avoid my fatal outcome and to be able to eliminate the magic devourer.

The unmistakable heels were heard and Regina entered through the door with more things that I assumed she needed for the ritual.

-It was not nor is it necessary for you to do this… I will not accept the deal- Without paying any attention to me, a small table appeared next to me where she put everything she had brought, putting everything in a way according to the order of the ritual I assumed.

First a small dagger then a glass and finally the wine. Also at the end she had placed a couple of rings, it must be admitted that they were beautiful and unique, it made of white gold if my poor vision did not fail me.

-I do not care what you think or if you think that this is better than losing my happy ending, I will not be happy if in the process my son suffers and what do you think?, if you are not here that will happen, so Stop to being such an idiot and let's start with the ritual so that we can focus on eliminating the magic devourer- without giving me a moment to question or debate the plan she took the dagger and lightly cut her right palm as well as mine while she was saying the indicated spell, I wanted to separate my arm but i was weak enough to be able to contain her actions, she took the cup and dropped a few drops of our blood without to stop saying the spell at some point, this was mixed with the wine that she had already prepared and took the rings.

-I Regina Mills promise to be by your side for eternity, defending you with my life if it is necessary and i will be faithful to you, I will be with you through thick and thin no matter what the future holds for us- at the end of her vows I place one of the rings on my finger and she looked me intently indicating my turn. Without the possibility of reply and the truth my selfish side did not want to deny the union I started my turn.

-I, Emma Swan promise you to be by your side through thick and thin, defending you from everything that wants to harm you, even if my life has to be sacrificed, I promise to seek your happiness by my side and our son and to be faithful to you until eternity- I took the remaining ring and placed it on her fourth finger, both rings began to glow the moment we joined our wounded hands. I didn't see something happening which for a moment missed me and as always Regina knew what i was thinking.

-It's time to finish the union- she took the glass with wine and put wine in her mouth, I tried to take the glass from her to do the same but she prevented it, I looked at her surprised and it was when she closed the union with a kiss, at the beginning simple but that in the end, through this step, a little wine went to my mouth, making us both drink from the mixture.

It was when the lime began to shine and the candles began to shine more, it was only a matter of seconds and everything disappeared, it concentrated on the wrist and rings that we share as united beings, leaving a very small and unique tattoo on our left wrists as if the union was completed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks millions for your Kudos, if you have any advice, please let me know.  
> Remember I am not the ower of OUT.

CHAPTER 4

Regina's lips felt sweet, soft and intoxicating, a complete addiction to me that I couldn't deny anymore what I felt for her.

-In the end, you wanted the union- were his first words, I didn't understand what she meant.

-Something I did not say it is that the spell must be cast with consent and without being forced for the union to be effective- she let out a arrogant smile, she was sure that i did not want to die and that selfish side that only she had managed to see, I desperately wanted the union, of course it was not only for not die but also for being with her.

"I am not surprised that you cheated on me or rather you kept information of this type" her smile increased, a funny smile that had not been on her lips for a long time.

-Don't be fooled dear, with or without information, this union would be carried out, now you turn around and I will finally start to close the wound, it will be painful and slowI suppose, so I don't want you despair while I work- I still bothered by hiding me information, I turned and With my back uncovered, he began to perform the respective healing, the pains were intense, so much so that by means of magic my now wife held my limbs to prevent my mobility, I felt perfectly that there was a fight between the devourer and Regina one to prevent the mark closed and on the other side struggling to achieve the opposite, several hours passed before she finish.

My throat was totally dry from screaming in pain and my face was full of tears, but suddenly the pain disappear completely, only the constant fatigue of the procedure remained.

Regina was not better condition, her forehead was beaded with sweat, her breathing was fast and heavy, and exhausted almost overwhelmed her.

-Finally it is closed and the devourer will not be able to extract more magic from you so we have to be forewarned, as soon as he sees that he cannot for more attempts he makes to finish his work, he will definitely come looking for you, now stand aside your wife and savior needs get a rest, I do not think I can stand any longer I need to sleep- with much effort I moved and Regina ended up lying next to me, practically touching the pillow she fell asleep and I fell with her.

We woke up until the next day as a result to the noises that we could heard coming from the kitchen, some voices including those of Henry and my mother, both Regina and I were looking at the door that was completely closed we were without the slightest intention of get up. However She was already more responsive, something I couldn't say about me.

"I don't want to get up" it was what I said when I looked at her face, her smile showed and her left hand caressed my cheek, causing a chill down my spine.

-It is not necessary, you still have to replenish both magical and physical strength but I do have to get up before my kitchen explodes and believe me that would be another cause for which I would need to take revenge on your mother- I let out a laugh that makes me conscious about aware of the pain in my body and that it told me that I had to rest for at least one more day.

-Now you stop laughing and sleep a while more, I'll wake you up when breakfast is done- she got out of bed and tried to adjust her clothes as best she could as well as stretch before the restful sleep she had had.

-Thank you Regina- taking her wrist was what I managed to say, an even tender smile appeared on her lips and she did what I never expected, she joined her lips to mine, a short, tender and somewhat doubtful kiss but a beautiful kiss.

I did not know what to do I responded to the kiss out of inertia but the emotion was too much, it was officially our first kiss after the whole union and it was not a forced kiss or not from my part.

\- Get used to Mrs. Swan-Mills that if I accepted this union it is because at least myself I will try to carry this "marriage" as it should, remember that it cannot be broken so it is best to try to do everything possible to make it one of the best decisions we could both make- I just nodded to everything he said and didn't say anything even after she left.

Swan-Mills definitely like that new name.

As the minutes passed I fell asleep again but with a smile on my face. I don't know how much time passed but the movement in the bed made me wake up, it was Henry who saw me very smiling and without saying anything he gave me a big hug, one that he had not been able to give me for a long time and that was pending.

-I am happy that you are finally better and that now if we could go out to capture that devourer and save you totally, I also saw the rings that you and mother share and they are great, I am glad that we are a family- the happiness for that last fact It was evident, he was the most enthusiastic about the idea of his two mothers being together and his face could not deny it.

-Thanks boy, we have always been a family, don't forget it- the noise of the door caught our attention, it was Regina and Snow who entered with a large tray with various foods.

-It's time for you to eat something, you need strength to be able to defeat the devourer- my mother's voice had an excited, happy tone and in the same way that Henry gave me a hug that did not cause me any harm at last.

The entire time that breakfast lasted passed calmly, without heaviness in the environment or discomfort from the questions that Henry asked about the bonding ritual, although Regina being the one who answered most of his questions helped a lot.

After a couple of hours both my mother and Henry went to pick Neal up who until now was being taken care of by Belle at the times when everyone was worried and attentive to my health, we were only left alone in the room Regina and I.

-Emma, forgive me- that surprised me, I did not understand why I was apologizing if all I had done was to be my savior.

-I do not understand what you mean, if the only one who has made mistakes that have caused your unhappiness is me- sitting next to me she looked into my eyes and I do not turn them away to continue talking.

-Because despite the fact that the union was necessary, in all this time I did not take into account that you started something with the imitation of captain and well as you will realize I have not let him step on my house and that he have tried by all the ways to enter, you do not be surprised, when you feel better you will detect a barrier throughout the house than... well, it prevents the entrance to him specifically- until now I had not thought about Killan at any time, it is not that it was one of my priorities, but I didn't regret it.

-I have nothing to forgive you, I understand, you know, and the truth is that starting something with him was still very much in doubt, I was not sure although apparently he already took it for granted, I think I see him more as a friend, or a companion of adventures, not as a couple- I smiled at her and sat on the bed still in pain, leaning my back against the head of the bed for the first time in a long time, hugging her without avoiding it and she a little indecisive, reluctantly responded, our faces were a few centimeters away and The urge to taste her lips flooded me again.

-I think I'm going to kiss you, you know to get used to it- she didn't say anything or walk away, just when our lips were going to touch a loud bang was heard, it was the glass of the window that was completely destroyed, I covered Regina with my body by reflex taking me a wound and the first one to turn was me.

-I think he has come for me- the devourer was a few meters from entering through the window, he had arrived to finish his work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks million for all the kudos and so sorry for the delayed.  
> I will try to be on time.

CHAPTER 5

-RUN! -Was what I said to Regina pushing her at the moment to advance before the devourer advanced, we ran towards the stairs closing the door at the moment, we went down as fast as our feet gave us, but when we were about to arrive the door of the room, literally flew out, I felt pain but did not identify where it was from or if any part of the wood that had been fragmented had hit me when the devourer passed through it.

-GIVE ME YOUR HAND, I'M GOING TO TRANSPORT US! - Regina said continuing to advance extending her hand, just at the moment when the magic enveloped us, it was at the right moment before the devourer managed to take me between his hands.

We arrived at my parents' apartment, with the noise of our arrival, all its inhabitants came out scared to receive us.

-Emma? Regina? - It was my father who was approaching along with Snow and Henry, our breaths were fast and the adrenaline was hardly beginning to descend from our system.

-The damn devourer appeared in my house, it destroyed practically the entire room and if we did not transport us, it was about to catch us- Regina said quickly, with low adrenaline I felt the strong pang in my back causing me to bring my hand to the same and feel wet.

-What's happening darling? - It was my mother who noticed my action and my reaction, I saw my hand and it was soaked with blood as well as part of my shirt.

Immediately everyone looked at my back and I finally knew where the pain I had felt was from before arriving at the apartment, a piece of wood had been embedded in the lower part, it was not deep but painful.

David took me in and brings me to my room where they laid me face down, Regina with clean hands approached me and without saying anything she took out the piece of wood in a single movement.

-OH, MY GOD! Could you not warn or be more delicate? - The pain was not at all compared to the previous pains, but it did not stop hurting.

-A little pain is nothing, this does not compare to what you went through so don't complain- with a movement of the hands and enough magic Regina closed the wound which caused a break from the pain.

-Thank you very much, it seems that the pain does not want to leave my side- i said, Regina gave me a light blow on the shoulder causing laughter in me and in those present, when I got up to start creating a plan and my wife had clothes so that will change me.

-Take a bath and when you finish dressing let me know to help you get down, your body still hurts from this adrenaline explosion, doesn't it? - As always she knew how to read my mind and my physical reactions, I just nodded and went to the bathroom. It didn't take more than 10 minutes and another 10 to finally get dressed in my jeans and my boots along with a very light sweater, I took out one of my jackets and I was ready to call Regina, I didn't want to suffer her anger.

In a few minutes we were all on the couch to start creating a plan to defeat my personal nemesis.

-Before we could start, the sound of Regina's phone rang, she separated a bit from us preventing us from being able to hear their conversation, it didn't take long for the call when she was already sitting next to me.

-It was Belle, she was in charge of finding a method to defeat the damn house destroyer and she has already found something- we all paid full attention to what she was going to say as she took her time.

-There are two options, one is that we discover how to open another portal and send it through this one, that will immediately break the union that Emma has with him- all agreed to what was said but we knew that finding another port was almost impossible if not impossible.

-The second and the truth is the one I like the least but unfortunately it is the most feasible if its owner wants to help us, is that ... the devourer is pierced with the dagger of the dark, it is the only weapon that can kill him but It must be in the same place where the mark was made and by the marked person and with whom I made the magic pact, that is, I- we all doubt this last option more, now I did not know that it would be easier if creating a portal or than Gold he will lend us his dagger.

-in others words, you and Emma have to fight with that thing, in the forest risking their life, it is practically a battle with doubtful possibilities of triumph without counting if Gold wants to help them- Snow said quickly not believing the forms or rather the few options we had to overcome.

-What insightful Snow, I don't know if I didn't explain it well or you don't understand the first time- Regina was annoyed and well Snow occasionally managed to make people desperate.

The bell at that moment rang and David got up to open it, behind the door was Belle and Gold who were entering the apartment together.

-Apparently you need my help or so Belle told me- Gold with all the education he could have, I mean none, he began to speak, I noticed something in his eyes that did not tell me that he wanted to help us for free.

We were all silent for a few seconds, looking at each other, not believing that Gold himself wanted to help.

-What are you going to want in return? You never do anything for free- Regina said more attentive than ever like everyone else, even Belle is waiting for her new husband's response.

"My dear, do you have me so little good faith?" We all instinctively nodded, even Belle was about to affirm like us, but at the last moment she stopped her movement.

-Grandpa, think well what you're going to ask, I don't think Dad would be happy that you took advantage of Emma's situation for your benefit- we all looked at Henry who had innocently said the comment, although I could see in his look that he mention it with all the intention.

-calm down will not be a bad thing, but I need to speak to your mothers alone, so will you allow us?

-This is the deal for me to lend you my dagger and get rid of your little annoyance- with a movement I take out a parchment where the exchange currency was written for your help.

In this he had practically three basic points, which were:

  * The dagger had to be returned immediately upon termination of its usefulness against the Magic Devourer.
  * If in the future the dark one had another son, they would be in charge of protecting him and protecting Belle in case he is not present to carry out such action, for which a magical union will be made that will unite the minor with the two women immediately turning them into godmothers and protectors.
  * Allow Henry to spend more time with my family whenever he wants it.



The points were acceptable in my opinion although the consequences of not wearing any of these were very different. If we did not carry out any of the points, we would become slaves of the dark to carry out the orders that he gave, no matter how serious or dark they were.

Regina looked at me somewhat doubtful, not because of the change points but because of the repercussions if we did not comply, but we had no other option, it was the only way it would help us and it had the impression that Belle was already pregnant and not yet she knew it, but the dark one did.

"So dears, what do you say?" Without saying anything as always, Regina took the pen that Gold offered us and we both signed the deal.

-Excellent, you will not regret it, I assure you, by the way, congratulations on your wedding, I already want to see the captain's face when you find out- at that moment in which the parchment disappeared, loud knocks were heard, and Henry opened the door showing Hook behind it.

Gold smirked and Regina just frowned.

"Good luck Mrs. Swan-Mils or Mills-Swan?" He retired with Belle, everyone was looking in my direction and Regina's reactions.

-Love finally, I can see you- Hook said before starting to take the first steps inside the apartment, I felt Regina's hand taking mine, squeezing it tightly.

Now it was time to break the heart of someone who, more than a prospective boyfriend / lover, was breaking the heart of a friend of a comrade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for your kudos, really I am happy when i see your love.

Just halfway there, Regina raised her hand preventing Hook from getting any closer to where I was. Their gazes collided, practically sparking each other causing the tension of the place to begin to rise.

-Stay there, imitation of captain- Hook's movements were evident that he wanted to uselessly free himself from the spell that until now he had not the courage to ask to undo due to the possible consequences that it would bring between them.

"Damn witch, free me right now, wasn't it enough for you not to let me see her all this time?" I squeezed Regina's hand, managing to get her attention.

-Let it go, I'll take care of explaining the situation in which we find ourselves- even with her gaze he doubtfully broke the spell on Killian, making all his muscles relax practically making him lose his balance.

As soon as he recovered himself, he wanted to keep walking to finish crossing the rest of the missing road. I raised my hand to stop his movements which caused bewilderment in his gaze and a laugh in Gold, which caused me a bad mood.

"What's going on love?" His gaze was distraught at my rejection, which he didn't know why, and Gold's discreet laugh that was only controlled by Belle's scolding didn't help much.

-We have to talk ... alone- at that moment Regina looked at me badly, she didn't want to leave me with Hook but it was necessary, they all looked at each other, if leaving us with Gold had caused them doubt this definitely made their hair stand on end so it could be unleashed, of course everyone except Gold, he enjoyed the show.

"Let's go outside please" I let go of Regina's hand that I was holding and that until that moment Killan hadn't realized that he was holding, he stared at us but said nothing and allowed me to go out the door first, closing it at the end.

When I turned to talk to him, I didn't have time to say anything when I felt his arms surrounding me in a strong hug, I felt his concern but also his joy at seeing me better.

-I was so worried, your family told me how you were and how it was getting worse and this damn witch wouldn't let me come in to be by your side, from what I see they found someone to make the deal- for a moment, I thought he totally knew what of the deal, but if it were so, He would not be so happy because the union could not be broken.

-What do you know about the magical union? What did my parents tell you? - I broke the hug to which I had not been able to reciprocate, causing him to only take two steps back, thinking that everything was to be able to look at him while he answered me.

-Well, you were very bad for the magic devourer, that monster was taking away your magic because it marked you and in order to make you improve you had to make a magic pact to be able to fight and free yourself from that thing that chases you- now I understood his attitude, He didn't know what the union really meant, and well in general He had the basic information.

Quickly I told him what had happened at this time and today's attack as well as the method we would use to defeat the devourer, we had already been talking for more than 15 minutes and I was surprised that no one came out to interrupt the conversation

-Now I hate her more, everything you went through and I couldn't be by your side, but now you're better, with whom did you make the contract or that magical thing to get better? - It was the moment of truth, the moment I did not want to reach had reached.

-Look, there's something they didn't specify for you. The magical union cannot be broken Killan, when I join with the one who has magic it is as if ... - He interrupted me, catching what he was going to say, I only heard a small whisper that came from his lips with the word "wedding".

-Yes Killan, to save my life I married, I joined in a magical way and now I owe my protection and fidelity- his gaze lowered completely, looking directly at my hand where my ring is, we were silent for a few seconds, I did not know what say or how to make the situation less uncomfortable and painful.

"Who did you join up with?" A shaking chill ran down my back, my mouth had frozen and I couldn't make a move to say Regina's name. Before my silence Hook approached and took strongly my arm causing me discomfort.

-You are hurting me! - At that moment the door was abruptly opened revealing the figure of Regina and my father who with very annoyed faces were looking at Hook.

-You'd better let go of my wife if you don't want to lose your other hand- Hook glared at her and pushing me ran to attack her with his hook in a moment of fury. Thanks to my reflexes, I managed to support myself before losing my balance and falling down the stairs, but Regina had already held Hook with magic, who with tears in his eyes did not hide the hatred he had for my wife at that time.

-You are a cursed one! You dared to take her away from me, to separate us, does this in some way form revenge against us for separating you from the archer without wanting to? Not get a positive answer to that question, as it would break my heart.

-How pathetic, I would never hurt Emma even though at the time what they did accidentally hurt me, it's not my fault that you're not good enough to rescue her, so if you don't help, it's better than get out of my way to protect her- with a movement Killan's body crashed into the wall, letting it slide little by little, but the fury was still in his gaze. Again he got up and with the pistol that he always carries, he pointed at Regina with all the intention of making an accurate shot.

"ENOUGH!" I placed myself in front of him, He did not lower the weapon until a few seconds passed.

-I'm sorry to cause you this pain, I'm sorry if we can't be friends, but that's not why I'm going to allow you to hurt or just think about doing something against Regina, now whether you like it or not it's my wife, my family and if necessary I will protect her from everyone, including you! - With a slight push I reaffirmed my words, I had panicked for a moment when I saw the raised weapon that I had not hesitated to position myself to receive the shot, and I would gladly receive it if it would prevent damage to Regina .

Hook, still with pursed lips and eyes full of tears, lowered and finally put his weapon away, looking defeated, that was when my father took him by the shoulders to accompany him to the exit.

At last when I no longer saw him I allowed myself to breathe calmly, the pain in my body was more intense to my misfortune and it also hurt to see Hook like that.

Regina's hand took mine and together we entered the apartment to take a place in one of the chairs.

-Very good show but we have to go, I'll be in touch with you soon to give you the dagger- with this and the looks of annoyance including Belle's, he left us alone again.

-I have a headache- with my hands I massaged my temples trying to reduce the pressure that had built up in it.

-Take this, it will help you relax a little darling- my mother placed a cup of tea in front of me that when I took the first sip I felt how I relaxed a little. Regina's hand passed down my back passing a little magic to reduce the pain that fate did not want to go away.

We were all in silence for a long time, practically as long as it took to finish my tea, shortly after my father returned also more relaxed. He told us that he left Hook in a safe place, away from alcohol, although he had no doubt that he would soon get a good bottle of rum.

With all these events, the day had passed quickly, when I least realized it was already after 10 at night, I had not rested at all and it was supposed to be what I had to do during the day.

-We'd better sleep, the day has been very heavy and you need to rest- we all started to make the beds, only Regina was the one who didn't know what to do or where to move.

-Emma, I better go, there is not enough room for everyone, I return to the mansion so I take the opportunity to compose what that monster did- before I made any movement with my hands, I managed to hold them.

-If you leave, I will go with you, this is a magical marriage but marriage in the end, so whether you like it or not where you go I will go, only that Henry if he will have to stay will be safe here, I doubt that the devourer Come to a place where I am not- with the latter and without leaving any objection we said goodbye to everyone. Henry wanted to go but we avoided him.

We were transported to the mansion but it was too messy and we ran the risk of the devourer showing up again at any time of the night.

-We'd better go, here we are at risk- with another movement of Regina's hands we appeared in the mausoleum, and the lights at the moment came on revealing the familiar panorama that I have of the place.

-Where will we sleep? - It was my question, I did not believe that she wanted to sleep on the floor and I at this moment what I wanted was something soft where to sleep and rest.

-Follow me- we began to walk through one of the corridors of the mausoleum, on one that had not really paid attention, at the end there was a small door that at the moment that Regina opened I could see a small bedroom, but most importantly a huge bed that she looked so comfortable that my body cried out to be in her.

-In that piece of furniture you can take clothes to sleep and there behind that door is a small bathroom, come in first- i looked for something garter belt to sleep on, a thin pants and a strappy blouse, the same as the ones I use.

When Regina left she was already in a nightgown and it was her turn to go to the bathroom, while I lay down on the bed, it was so comfortable that at any moment sleep would totally win over me, the only thing that prevented her from ending up asleep was Regina's voice .

-That's my side of the bed, move please Emma- I didn't feel like moving and she knew it, I didn't care which side to sleep on, I just wanted to rest, but Regina wasn't happy with that, so I took off in one movement of the place leaving her in the place and me on the ground.

I didn't say a word to him, I just walked to the other side of the bed and lay down with my back to her. She could not let me sleep for today, and later we would talk about who sleeps on each side of the bed.

She noticed my anger and even though her called me, I had no intention of answering, I was upset, sleepy and in pain so it was not the best state to be in a good mood.

-Emma just turn around for a moment- I had tired of so much insistence, my head was beginning to hurt again, so I suddenly turned to face her.

What I never expected is to be so close and for her to take the opportunity to give me a small kiss on the lips, the kiss that we could not conclude because of my nemesis.

-Good night- now she was the one who turned her back on me and I was sure she had a smile on her lips for making me the one who was left without knowing what to do, angry and surprised.

So I only opted for the most normal thing in the world to be able to sleep, in the absence of a pillow I approached her and passed on one arm around her waist.

"Good night, mayor" I gave her a little kiss on one of her bare shoulders and we finally fell asleep.


	7. Chaoter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everybody, if you want give me some recommendation, you let me know.

CHAPTER 7

The sound of the alarm clock that Regina had set had woken us up, I was still holding her in my arms and a smile left my lips. I felt his lips touch mine in a warm kiss.

-Good morning- he got out of bed and began to prepare to return to the apartment, I was patiently waiting for him to finish with the bathroom so that I could occupy it. I still did not believe that all this was real, since the spectrum marked me until this contact that I already have with Regina.

-It's all yours- Regina's voice took me out of my thoughts, without saying anything else I went to the bathroom and after a few minutes I came out ready to go.

We went directly to the apartment, and everyone was awake and the smell of a breakfast in progress invaded the whole house. Everyone looked at us when we entered giving us a smile and offering us a place to start breakfast.

"And how did you spend the night?" My father's voice broke the slight silence that had formed between bites. They all looked at us waiting for an answer, but the one who answered was my wife.

-Well, we managed to rest, we went to a secret room that I have in the mausoleum and that is fortified with magic, I thought I would never use it until yesterday I remembered its existence- I had read my mother's thought before asking why not She had taken me there from the beginning, but to avoid discomfort we did the most reliable, we began to talk with Henry about any topic to finally divert the conversation.

When we finished breakfast and left everything in order, we took our jackets and headed towards Gold's antique shop, each of us got into the vehicles available at the time and we soon arrived. The tinkling of the bell was heard the moment Henry opened the door, we all entered and through the small frame came out both the goblin as Regina and Belle would say.

-Dears! I thought you did not come- his smile made the atmosphere tense because we knew what were our business with him, although his wife (I still do not know how she supports it) tried to control it, she could not. Although his smile died the moment I mentioned the dagger.

"So what is the plan?" Henry asked, although we did not want him to involve so much we knew it was impossible because of his character and how worried he was going to be about this new mission.

-The plan must be very meticulous, there is only little chance of success so we cannot make any error, especially because it is my dagger that is also at stake and therefore my life - I had not thought that if something went wrong Not only would I and Regina be harmed, but Gold was also at risk and although I didn't like to admit it, that baby that Belle is carrying inside her deserved the presence of his father.

-We know, we need a map so that I can show you where everything happened and show them where there is a field type that I suppose is where I have to enter together with the devourer to be able to stick the dagger- without saying more Belle positioned a map on a table. Together with the story that I recited again, I pointed out each event and gave greater emphasis to the place where that field was located.

-We need to know if that field is still there and if so, verify that your assumption is really correct Mrs. Mills- everyone looked at him badly not because of the idea or plan, because of the change of surname given me without authorization, mainly it was my parents who would say if their eyes would kill neither Gold could survive.

Leaving Belle and Henry in the store, we got into the cars and headed to the place, as on that occasion after our arrival, which did not take long, the place was practically silent, only corrupted by the presence of some animals or the song of some bird that passed by the heights.

-Don't go near there Emma- Regina's voice gave no chance to claims or to go against her and I knew she was right, the field was still there I could feel it clearly like that night that I escaped from the mansion to explore.

Both Gold and Regina were located near but without touching the field while the rest of us prowled around in search of something that would indicate the presence of the devourer or its origin.

It did not take us long or at least that was our intention, we did not know when the devourer would appear or if even the entire area warned him in some way of my presence in the place.

When we began our return to the cars a deafening scream made our blood run cold, the devourer knew he was in his territory, the sound although from a distance was horrible and chilling or so I felt it at least.

"RUN!" David's voice was the one that made us react, even Gold did not look confident of being in front of such a creature, for a moment his cowardly part came out.

Regina's hand took my arm to speed up the pace and as soon as we got into the car she started ti drive as if the area was officially a place for racing.

-Call your parents to pick up Henry and we return to the mausoleum, we meet at lunch and with Gold afterwards- I followed their instructions without objection agreeing to the meeting and that they would notify Belle that after the dinner we would continue with the meeting.

Regina, as soon as we arrived at the cemetery in record time, she transported us into the room that hours before we had shared, it was until then that we allowed ourselves to breathe and rest in bed from the stress produced by the sudden sound of being eaten when it approached.

-Are you okay? - I asked with concern, in less than 48 hours we had already suffered 1 attack and 1 close encounter with the devourer that although we are without a scratch at this moment we could not be sure that for the next one we would run so lucky.

"That question would have to be asked by me" I smiled at her as she gave me a small smile even with her breathing altered from agitation.

-I'm fine if you are too- I gave her a little kiss on the lips since we were sitting together on the bed, which was the most comfortable place I had ever felt.

Laying down completely and on her initiative instead of resting her head on the comfortable pillow, I put her on my chest, which although I no longer had that respiratory attack, I still maintained the tachycardia.

So in silence we spent the time before the dinner, in a light recovery nap and each one thinking about what plan to create in order to eliminate the devourer.

The time came and as in the morning we arrived to eat something quickly and without wasting time we returned with Gold who was focused on the map and the points that has been marked previously.

-You are arriving just in time, while you were resting I dedicated myself to thinking about something so I need you to pay attention and I will need Regina for this plan to work, I just tell you that this plan literally, if this does not go well, Emma's life will be a simple memory- we did not know what Gold had plotted but Belle was next to him in a serious way, which indicated to me that this plan could eliminate our nemesis or get me out of the way if I did not pay attention.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am here again, thank for your kudos, really this make me happy and it motivates me to traduce the fic.

We all took a place at a table that they had already adapted for the occasion, having the map of the well area in the center of it.

-Well, what is the plan? - Gold took a marker and began, without saying something, to indicate places near the field, for a moment similar to positions in soccer.

-These crosses will be the places where each one of us will be located, by logic we will be hidden, all except our lady of Mills, she has to be visible to attract attention- with each minute that passed Gold explained in detail the locations of the members of the mission, bringing Regina and him closer to my position.

-And when my "dementor" arrives, what will we do? - So far he had only explained the positions to us but not what he would do and what he needed Regina for.

-Well, as soon as you arrive, try to attract him as much as possible, don't show the dagger completely, if not until the last moment, that's when Regina and I go into action. We will have to use all the magic possible to paralyze him for as long as possible and so you can do your work, always within the field, the others will be as support in case we cannot contain him as necessary, remember dear, you cannot use magic anymore that it will most surely absorb it. The plan is very simple but it must be precise, if not… well, who i am to say the repercussions- really the plan was simple but that made me nervous as it would not be easy even if the steps were simple.

"Well then, when do we do it?" Regina's voice broke the silence that has formed and pulled me out of my thoughts, along with the touch of her hand on mine under the table.

-It will be in two days, we have to make him weaker and desperate to have an advantage, see you here at noon, for the moment I advise you not to come out of hiding, we do not want you to find it before your time- without more and saying goodbye to Belle we went, my parents along with Henry to the apartment and Regina and I to the mausoleum, but first we bought something for dinner.

"I don't want to spend so much time here without going out," I said, throwing myself on the bed, mentally exhausted.

-It would be better if you take a bath and relax, so you will be more rested and prepared for the right moment- heeding his advice I took a long shower where my whole body relaxed, when Regina left she had already placed a small table on where we'd dine as soon as she showered too.

She took less time than me and so we began to have dinner without talking about the devourer, only things related to Henry or the people of everything except our current situation.

Finishing our dinner as on the previous occasions we went to bed to finally sleep, just with a little kiss on the lips of good night we fell deeply asleep.

-Emma! ... Emma! - Regina's soft voice made me wake up, my body was diaphoretic with tachycardia and a tightness in my chest that did not let me breathe, I even felt some tears run down my cheeks because of the horrible nightmare I'd had.

-Quiet, you're fine, you're safe with me- my wife's arms managed to reassure me. She held me between them for a long time giving light strokes on my face and hair.

-Regina promise me one thing- and more calmly I separated from her embrace slightly to be able to look her in the eyes.

-If the plan doesn't work and we can't beat it, run away with my parents- her brow furrowed in disagreement with what I was asking for and she looked at me like Henry when she was given a big scolding.

-Listen to me and listen to me well, the plan will work, we will return home with our son as always and our only concern will be to see who enters the bathroom first in the morning, you are my wife and mother of our son never I'll let something happen to you- her words had given me so much peace, I trusted her blindly but didn't want to put her in danger if it didn't work out.

"I know, you never lose when it comes to protecting, just to be calm promise it," she rolled her eyes, a clear sign that I had won.

-It's okay Swan, I promise- with this last promise and without nightmares that attacked me during the night I managed to sleep the rest of the night.

The following days I spent in total company with my wife, although I tried to persuade her to leave, I did not succeed and she remained in confinement with me. In that time in her company I got to know her even better, to know things as simple as her favorite color or her favorite flower to some shameful story of her life. It had been the best confinement of my life with her lips being my main jailers.

But the day had come and the hour was close to being fulfilled, there was only a few minutes left to leave in the direction of Gold's store.

-Regina, before leaving, I have a question- taking her hand I made her sit next to me on the bed, and even with nerves I dared to ask.

-Why did you take our union so well? Do not be offended but I thought you would hate me more because again I am taking away the opportunity to be happy by tying you to me- her gaze softened and I could even swear that a slight blush was accentuated on her face.

-You know Emma, at the beginning I was reluctant, I wanted to find another way to save you before making the union with you- that to some extent had hurt, but I already knew, that union did not have to be with me but with her soul mate.

-But after one of the nights of my search, I meditated for a long time and I realized that even though from the beginning we "hated" each other, we constantly faced each other, you always were there when I needed it, you have always saved me no matter what the people say. You are my best friend even if we continue fighting, now you are my wife and I know that you will make me happy, that you will bring me that ending that I seek so much and I know that the only person, other than Henry, who could not bear losing would be you. So savior like her wife and boss I order you to make me happy, never to leave my side and to finish falling in love- some tear came out just at the moment when her lips took mine in a soft, delicate way, for later go into a desperate way wanting more, to feel more of her, to feel her skin on mine ... wanting to make her mine.

"It would be better to go, it's time," She said as she separated her lips from mine, She took my hand and with a smile we left the mausoleum.

We were not long in arriving, everyone was already waiting for us, we quickly reviewed the plan, we only had one loose end and that was Henry.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Before leaving, Regina approached our son and with a movement left him unconscious and settled in one of the armchairs in the back room under Belle's care.

Without more to worry about, we each take the road with their respective weapons; my mother with her bow, my father with his sword, Gold and Regina with their magic and I the dagger of the dark.

I was nervous, very nervous and with a great unpleasant feeling, my hands began to sweat and my nervous gestures began to emerge.

-Quiet dear, everything is fine- Regina's hand in my hand managed to calm the nerves a bit but not the presentiment. We got to the right place, each one took his place except Regina and me.

-Everything is going to be fine- With that last she took my face and gave a little kiss to later take his place, I don't even care if my parents saw a kiss between us since it helped me to concentrate on what was coming.

I walked towards the field but from a distance we could already hear the devourer coming, I walked faster to be at the edge of the field without entering it yet.

-Remember Emma, you must enter until the last moment, I don't know what the field can do for you- I just nodded, the field behind me did not give me a good feeling, the pain in my back told me, I felt that just being close would make my wounds reappear.

Finally after a few minutes the devourer was present, he stopped a few seconds and then headed towards me at high speed.

My legs were shaking and I felt that I was not going to react, but the memory of my family made me enter the field at the right time.

-NOW REGINA! - It was the powerful voice of Gold that gave the order, but what was our surprise that at the moment that we were both inside the field this lit up creating a barrier that did not let the magic of either of us pass. . I tried to get out but I couldn't either, I looked at my parents who were running towards the field, I looked at Regina and her face was panicked, even Gold was anxious.

A strong pain in my back made me bend forward, it was a known pain and the hot liquid on my back even more, the wounds had opened, it was undoubtedly a conniving fight to lose.

I heard the voice of everyone altered shouting my name, trying to break the barrier, the devourer just stood motionless patiently waiting for the right moment to attack.

When I least expected he headed towards me with the full intention of making me new wounds, I managed to dodge him for just seconds getting a small cut on my face because of the terrain.

I still could not get up when he threw me through the air colliding with the barrier, when he wanted to do the same I took out the dagger and managed to cut one of his hands, because of that he moved away for a moment which I took the opportunity to fully stand up or the best i could because of the pain.

With a multiplied fury he lashed out again and again but in these, i managed to avoid them not without taking a blow that if i survived would be large bruises.

But in his next attack I did not manage to dodge it and again he threw me to the barrier but with the dagger I managed to push it away, giving cuts that in comparison to my injuries would be nothing. While I was trying to escape the constant attacks, I could hear how outside the field they kept trying to break the barrier but it did not yield in any of their attempts.

It was a second in which I was distracted that everything changed, the devoured threw me again but before falling he held me exactly the same as the first time, I tried to use the dagger but with a strong blow on my arm the dagger had flown out of the field.

I didn't even have time to be surprised when the devourer was already consuming my magic. I was weaker than in our first meeting but Regina's screams made me launch an attack that made me leave me. I fell hard I could swear the sound I made falling was one of my ribs breaking.

I looked where the dagger had been, since the others had not noticed it for trying to enter the field, I dragged myself to be as close to the limit and to be able to ask for it again.

-REGINA! The dagger- at the moment she turned to me and immediately looked for it with her eyes, it didn't take long to find it and with panic in her eyes, she threw it to me, just when I reached it and got up to attack him, he took me again without realizing that The dagger again, but first of all, he did not absorb my magic as before, but with his left hand he pierced my chest on the right side.

"NO EMMA!" Everyone's voice was confused, my breathing was failing and I only wanted to see a face if I had to die.

Regina was crying, hitting the barrier with her bare hands like my mother and father only had their eyes filled with tears

-If I'm going to die, I won't go alone- with the last strength I had, I stabbed the devourer right in the center where that sign was that we never knew how to decipher.

A deafening scream came out of the devourer, my back burned more as i loss of blood, my vision was already blurry and looking at the only woman I loved, I tried to murmur "I love you" in the hope that she would understand me.

The field light got brighter and brighter and I only heard an explosion before I hit the ground and I didn't know anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody thanks again for your kudos and comments, i hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Sorry if i have somo errors.

The white light hit my face directly, for a moment I thought I was dead but the whispering noise made me doubt that it was possible. Little by little my vision began to clear and with the pain in my body I confirmed that I was alive, I turned my face a little and reaffirmed my suspicions, I was in a hospital in UCI from what I could notice, I tried to move but my body did not answer and my throat burned like hell, I was alone in the room until a noise distracted me, it was the noise of a door. When I looked, I could see how Regina stayed in the doorway dressed in special clothes for the area she was in.

-You finally woke up- with quick steps She approached me and delicately took my face to give me a light but very significant kiss that and I could hardly answer; When She separated from me I felt like a tear fell on my face, they were tears but of tranquility.

"What happened?" I could barely speak and my body told me that I had not exactly been unconscious for hours.

-Wait a moment, let someone check you, later we can talk all you want- without saying more, She left the room.

She didn't take more than a couple of seconds to come back and she helped me drink water to ease the discomfort in my throat.

-Good afternoon Sheriff, how are you feeling? - As he asked me, a nurse and Whale began to check the monitors that were attached to me and made annotations in my file to proceed to do a physical examination, I could not avoid the grimaces of pain to the movement but I knew it was necessary to know my status, although Regina's face showed that she did not like how they were treating me.

-Apparently everything is fine, but in a while I will send someone to do blood and image studies so we can confirm that she is completely out of danger and only the physical discomfort left by being in bed- without being able to ask any questions He left the room together with the nurse who gave instructions to other hospital personnel with reference to my new diet that did not sound encouraging.

At the moment that we were totally alone, Regina took a place near me sitting on the bed, brought her lips to mine and distributed kisses that I gladly responded.

-For a moment I thought I would lose you- in her eyes I could see the pain, the frustration and the fear, I was moved that it was so important in her life.

-Regina please tells me, what happened? - From the bed, she placed herself in a chair that was nearby and took my hand, it was a bit difficult for me to breathe so she helped me place some nasal tips that connected to oxygen.

-Emma, I was so terrified, after you stabbed the devourer everything went out of control, the field lit up to the point that it caused an explosion, if it weren't for Gold your parents and I would have been hospitalized too- I took her hand that began to shake a Little, I knew her well and I knew she wanted to cry but she was strong.

-When we ran to where the field was, you were unconscious with bleeding where the devourer had gone through and you had some burns on your body. I tried to heal you but the wounds didn't heal, even Gold tried and it didn't work ... if I'm honest I went into shock, I didn't know what to do so it was Gold who transported us directly to the hospital but you were already very pale, your pulse practically did not exist.

You were admitted to the operating room and David quickly explained the situation to Whale. The operation lasted longer than you had yet to go to the recovery area - her tears had silently taken place but they didn't stop her from telling me.

-When he finally came out he told us that your condition was critical that it really was a miracle that you arrived at the hospital alive, the following hours were crucial. When he was explaining to us, the thing I most feared happened. By loudspeaker they called Whale urgently, he had to go to where you were in recovery, it took another hour to get out was when he told us that you had entered a cardio-respiratory attack and that they had to enter the operating room again- her hand held mine tightly and the other began to caress my face since I had not realized that she was also crying.

-After another few hours He put you in intensive care, you were with respiratory support, you could not breathe on your own since one of your lungs had collapsed, so it is still difficult for you to breathe without counting the ribs that you fractured, but you fell into a coma for the loss of blood and all the shock that the intervention was for your body ... you have been unconscious for less than two months and the damned Whale gave you no hope of waking up- everything she told me shocked me, I really thought i was going to die Now I understood why so much pain in my body and pain in my ribs that it was already a single discomfort.

-I slept a lot, I hope you enjoyed my absence because I'm going to give you a lot of work- my comment was not very correct when I saw her annoyed face, I had better closed my mouth and gave her an apologetic smile.

-I don't mind the inconvenience as long as you don't get into any more problems and we can be calm at home-again she gave me a intense kiss that I enjoyed enormously until the voice of the nurse interrupted us.

-I'm sorry but we're going to take her to do the corresponding studies- with an annoyed face on my part, they took me on a stretcher to the corresponding rooms, while Regina stayed in the room waiting for me.

I don't know how long it took to finish all the tests that had been indicated to me, I was fatigued and just wanted to sleep for a while. When I got to the room, Henry and my mom were already waiting for me with tears in their eyes, they just needed to finish placing me on my bed so that they both hugged me, it was Regina who took them off of me so I could rest a little more.

The days had passed, a total of two weeks that I had to be in the hospital, but at last it was my discharge. The studies had gone well and it was only for physical rehabilitation and to continue under observation for as long as I had that time left.

In all that time and process, Regina practically did not separate from me, she only went out to attend to matters of great importance and she was my support during rehabilitation and making me eat the disgusting hospital food.

-It's good that you arrived, I want to leave- my wife entered the door, who during these days that I had already felt she was mine.

-Always so impatient Swan and the others are waiting for us at the mansion-she leave the suitcase next to me after giving me a very intense kiss fin according to the place where we were. After the kiss, she came out to sign the necessary papers for my discharge while I changed my clothes. When she returned with a wheelchair that I refused to get into, we finally left holding hands.

-Finally freedom! Let's go, the further away from the hospital the better-walking as fast as I can and Regina allowed me, we finally got to the car and took our way to the mansion that would be my home from that day on.

Upon entering the house, both friends and family were waiting for me, who did not miss the opportunity to welcome me with hugs and claps.

Regina along with Henry had brought out snacks and drinks of which neither of them allowed me to consume, giving me special food according to medical indications.

So I spend the afternoon between effusive talks, jokes and the occasional secret kiss with my wife, until finally all the guests left the mansion. Without saying anything, Regina guided me to her room that we would now share.

-Take a shower first, in which I check if Henry is already sleep- with a soft kiss I go into the room and I start with my shower, it doesn't take long and Regina was not yet in the room. I started to change, remaining with the upper part uncovered, I began to see through the mirror my back the scar that remained on my skin, vestiges that the devourer had existed, not counting the faint and small scars of the burns that the explosion, definitely a body chewed excessively and not in the way I would like. I did not feel at what moment Regina entered because I had closed her eyes, it was the touch on my skin that made me open them.

-How good to be able to see and touch them that shows me that you are alive- she leaned down and gave my back multiple kisses that make me got goose bumps, having also increased my body temperature. Without thinking more and taken by passion, I turned and began to take her lips violently being answered in the same way.

My breasts stuck to hers through the clothes began to excite me in a great way, we both ran our hands over each other's body, I began to remove each of the garments kissing each place that was exposed. My lips began to violently attack her stylized neck, leaving one or another mark, we were both already only in underwear, in my case only with red panties and she was wearing a black outfit.

she began to caress my breasts in a sensual way with her warm hands and then give them kisses that went towards their center, I did not stay behind and I stripped her of her bra and massaged one of Regina's soft breasts while my other hand tangled on her silky hair, a few more minutes and it was my turn to savor her skin and I couldn't resist directly attacking her nipples.

-Ah! ... Emma- the sound of her voice tinged with pleasure had an explosive effect on my body, I gently laid her on our bed and began to lower myself to focus on her abdomen which was biting at times. Her hands took my hair and what she managed to reach from my back, letting me lightly mark in that area.

-Emma ... do not ... play with me- a smile left my lips when I saw her eyes how needy I was for her to reach her center, her smell intoxicated me which was causing me great torture as well.

I ran a finger superficially through her intimacy which caused her to moan and make small movements with her hips that made me more than wet without needing her touch.

I was just about to take off her last garment and lose myself in her taste when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Moms, can I come in?" Frustrated and a little sorry for the interruption, we dressed quickly and arranged everything so as not to leave any suspicion of what we were about to do.

"Come in Henry" our son passed by in a sad way, for a moment I thought he had heard something about our short and inconclusive meeting.

-I know I'm grown up and all that but ... could I sleep with you? I miss mom a lot and I would like to spend this first night with her ... together with the two of you - with the argument that I knew he missed me and how bad That he had passed it while he was in a coma, the sexual frustration diminished like Regina's and we both without saying anything between us authorized our son to stay, it didn't take him a couple of seconds to be under the sheets waiting for us.

We continued with our nightly preparations and soon we were next to him, one from each side and with a kiss to each one we fell sleep.

It would be another time that we are together at last, for the moment I would enjoy tonight with my family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank everybody, sorry if i have a lot of mistakes, this chapter was a little hard for me.

The annoying noise of the alarm clock interrupted my pleasant sleep, Henry clung to my body more and Regina was the one who got up to start the day. She still did not realize that I was awake so I looked at her until she entered the bathroom, the noise of the shower did not take long to stop a long time later and Regina came out covered only by a robe to enter her dressing room and start looking the clothes of the day.

"Good morning" her melodious voice invaded the room and only her sound caused her to smile.

-Good morning-careful not to wake Henry who still had half an hour of sleep left, I got up and greeted my wife as I should… with a sweet kiss.

-It seems that you slept very well, you should sleep another little while I make breakfast-although her suggestion was tempting, I preferred to enter the bathroom for a quick shower and be with her as much as possible before she went to the mayor's office.

When I got out of the shower Regina was no longer there and noises were heard coming from the ground floor so I got dressed and woke up Henry who went walking like a zombie to his room to get ready.

Without delay I went down to the kitchen where my wife was preparing eggs and coffee, the latter being the one that invaded the place with its aroma.

-It smells very good- I took a place near her and she gave me a cup full of tea, my disappointment was great but I couldn't do anything, they were medical indications.

-Everything I cook smells and tastes good darling- giving me a sexy wink she continued with the breakfast preparations.

-Do you think Henry will ask to sleep with us again?-The table was practically set, I had the necessary cutlery while Regina served the plates and between us we placed them on the table.

-I suppose so, I think it's normal, since he practically lost you and the anguish and stress of the time in a coma is reflecting it by being attached to you but i hope eventually this will disappear- The explanation was very logical, everything that our son had gone through, not just any child can resist.

-And how do you know that? Did he say something to you?- We were both at the table just waiting for Henry to have breakfast.

-No, I know because it's just what I feel too-my insides stirred knowing that she felt that way, I didn't want either of them to suffer more because of me.

At that moment Henry came into the kitchen already in his uniform so he could have breakfast, but first he gave us both a good morning kiss. We started having breakfast, they with their delicious egg and I with the special diet i had, between talk and talk we finished eating and they got ready to go to school and the other to work.

-Remember that you can't go out without company, don't make me angry Swan-I decided to heed the warning to others, I feel like watching a movie until their return, which would be at lunchtime. With a kiss that lasted longer than necessary for a farewell they finally left.

To kill the day I cleaned the kitchen, our room and the living room, but in all that time I could not remove the feeling that something had changed in me, I had not mentioned it to anyone so as not to worry them, mainly Regina especially because I was suspicious it had to do with my magic.

I went to the back of the house and after several attempts I could not summon even a fraction of my magic, after half an hour trying it came out but without control, I was lucky that it did not cause any damage otherwise i would have to tell Regina, and first I wanted to do some research.

The uncontrolled use of magic caused me to exhaust myself and the scar to hurt which was weird and I didn't like it, for the day I left it like that without paying attention, but the next day I would have to investigate thoroughly what is happening to me. I went up to the room and barely touched the pillow I fell asleep.

-Emma ... Emma, honey wake up- Regina's voice slipped through my unconsciousness which caused that little by little I opened my eyes and found her sitting next to me, I smiled when I remembered the nickname that she began to use to me, I got up and I greeted by joining our lips that it was already a total addiction.

-The food is already served, let's go- we went down holding hands, Henry was already waiting for us eager to eat. We ate quietly between talks about school or the state of the city and even about what I did all day. Lunch time was gone and our son went to his room to do his homework and Regina to the office to finish checking some pending, I again only started to watch a series in which either of us ended.

The rest of the day we spent together it was one of the best, something that at the time could be considered a utopia of how happy I felt. The calls from my parents were not lacking either, and the visit at dinner complemented the day.

Already in our room I felt very tired, the display of magic had been too much, I was even surprised that Regina didn't realize it from the mayor's office.

I began to change under the watchful eye of my wife who looked at me with concern, which increased when she saw my back.

"What happened to your back? ... Why are you so tired?" I looked at my back in the mirror and understood what she meant. My back or more specifically my scars were reddish as if I had been scrapped. I didn't know what to say, I knew it was because of the magic but I had to invent something to reassure her.

-Now I understand ... in the afternoon I could not resist and began to exercise and when I was doing sit-ups I hurt myself, I did not think that it would let me mark, I did not give it importance but I ended up very tired and although I slept a little I still am, apparently my muscles They have not yet returned to their normal state of resistance - her face of displeasure increased; the hands on her jug-shaped waist did not bode well.

-Swan! ... I do not totally believe your cheap excuse, but suppose I believe you, you know that you are prohibited from doing that type of exercise so spare me more worries and at least for the rest of the week behave yourself later you can do what Whatever you want- even angry she took me by the arms and lay me face down leaving my back exposed, I took a cream from her headdresses and began to spread it for each of the scars.

"Do I have to stay like this all night?" My wife's hands ran all over my skin in a delicious way trying not to damage the irritated skin.

-Obviously not, only in what the cream is absorbed- she left me there on the bed where she finished changing; After a few minutes I put on the rest of my pajamas and got into bed to wait for her although she still looked angry, not like at first but the annoyance continued.

After a few minutes she lay down next to me with her back to me, I tried to get closer to her but she moved away a bit, but I didn't give up and hugged her against her will and she stopped walking away.

-Don't be angry, nothing happened- at that moment she turned around, facing me.

-You always do what you want, you can't follow some directions Swan and that makes me worry, the next time I don't know what kind of injury you will have just because of your stupidity and ... -Before she continue to make more complaints i silenced her with a kiss than she responded despite her anger.

-I promise I'll be more careful, but don't be angry anymore, we haven't fought for a long time and I wouldn't want to go back to those old ways now that we're married -with a look of resignation and without say any more words since we didn't need them, we fell asleep in arms of the other.

A couple of days later the dynamics that we had established did not change, the only changes were the visits or dinners where my parents invited themselves. I was still unable to control my magic and its deployment was still uncontrolled but now I had the precaution of bathing at night and dress in the bathroom or when Regina was not looking since the scars were still the same or worse than irritated, It caused me discomfort by rubbing my clothes.

Fed up with this intrigue, I waited for a day when I knew that both Regina and Henry would arrive a little later than usual.

This morning was the same as the previous ones, we shared breakfast and with a kiss they both left, I waited a half hour in which I made sure that Regina did not return home.

Spending that time and already dressed, even instinctively, I took the weapon that now had its place next to the bed I left for the well in my beetle, it took longer than necessary since I took streets that I knew were less traveled and less likely that someone see me and tell my parents or my wife.

When I arrived and got out of the car a chill invaded my spine, the place brought back nothing of pleasant memories. As I entered the forest towards the well, I was verifying that nothing was out of the ordinary; I got to the place and the closer I got to the field which could already be perfectly distinguished having in its center the same symbol as the devourer and I on my back, the latter burned more and more, the pain was greater than the last days but nothing comparable as it was when they first hurt me.

I walked closer, even without entering the field but something in me told me that I had to enter for my magic to return, but fear prevented me from taking the necessary step.

My cell phone began to ring and by inertia I answered without looking at the incoming number since I was more focused on the field and the damage caused by the explosion

-Can you tell me where the hell are you ?! I came home for some papers and I can't find you- Regina's voice sounded very, very angry; for a moment I thought about hanging up but that would complicate things. Among her complaints she would not let me speak and I could not think of an excuse for my departure.

-Calm down, I'm fine ... let me talk- the constant interruptions were making me nervous and because of the one-sided discussion I didn't look where I was treading; the fall was loud and painful, I tried to get up but when I realized the field was completely illuminated, a total deja vu.

My back was burning, instinctively I began to remove the clothes from the top; Regina's voice could be heard in the distance, but the same ardor prevented her from speaking loudly enough.

-Re ... Regina! - I finally managed to scream, when the heat spread through my arms in which a path of light extended until it reached my palms. The light began to make the same symbol as the one on my back, it was burning me and they made a scar and then turned black as if it were a tattoo which I remember I had not requested.

-Emma!… Where are you? What's happening? -As I could and even with the process in my hands I got as close as I could to the phone to be able to whisper my location, I was hoping that she would hear me as that day when I told her I loved her.

In front of me, but off the field, the slender body of my wife appeared in a purple cloud. She was shocked when she saw my condition, my hands covered in blood from the recently wounds. She began to approach where I was but I knew she shouldn't, this time something told me that if she could enter but if she did, she would get hurt.

-No! -To my voice that I do not know where it came from, she stopped, I extended my arm to indicate to stop but a blast of magic shot everywhere, but none of them hurt her, the blasts dodged her as if they knew that they shouldn't damage her.

The gusts collided with the trees, rocks near the place leaving on them the mark of the devourer, I closed my hand just at the same time that the field lost its light and I fell to the ground.

My body burned, my hands are full of my own blood, only Regina's arms gave me relief by contrasting the temperatures.

I felt how we transported ourselves and left the place to get to our room, the last thing I felt was that the cold but comfortable sheet that covered the bed after that I didn't know anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay me, i couldn´t up the chapter before.  
> Thanks for your kudos.

This was so familiar, again I found myself lying with my back hurting and burning slightly along with my arms. I got up since the discomfort did not prevent me stay on bed, I was alone so I took the opportunity to inspect my body, looked at my arms and followed the path that the tattoo and scar had left without going to erase the tattoo of my marriage, these passed from the arm and forearm reaching my palms making the same symbol of the devourer. I looked at my back in the mirror and now my scar was also shaded black.

I looked at Regina's silhouette in the mirror, her gaze radiated a lot of anger, frustration and I think even disappointment.

-You're finally awake- her cold tone broke my heart, I couldn't hold her gaze and without looking at her I sat on the bed.

-Sorry- I felt the bed sink next to me, there was silence for a few minutes, the tension increased and the discomfort was overwhelming.

-Let me explain- the weight of Regina's bed was lifted and she began to walk, her hands began to go through her hair, a show of despair, I looked at her eyes and from these I saw how a lonely tear ran down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry!" I couldn't resist seeing her cry because of me, I got up as if the bed was burning and hug her, I repeated so many times that I was sorry, that I lost count. At first she did not respond to the hug, she only felt the tears fall on my shoulder, it was until I could no longer speak of my own crying that she also hugged me as if life were in it.

After taking out all these feelings in the form of tears, little by little we separated from the hug, I wiped the rest of the tears that ran down her cheeks with kisses and taking my hands, she separated us to sit on the bed.

-You wanted to explain, so I listen to you-even holding hands I began to play with her fingers fearing the reaction she would have when hearing the story. I told everything without leaving anything out of the story, her face with form passed the story changed to different gestures, fear and anger prevailing.

-Why did you not tell me? I am the expert in magic… I am your wife, damn it! I deserve to know what is happening to you- I could not resist her gaze any longer and that I had been able to see her eyes for a while so I looked for anything to look at.

-I didn't want to worry you and everything went wrong, now I know less and I'm with more marks- I wanted to cry again, I felt so weak and so guilty, but before my tears came out completely and uncontrollably I felt Regina's hands take my cheeks, look at me directly and kiss me; The tears did not resist and they came out silently, transforming that kiss into our first salt-flavored kiss.

-I'm very angry, but this is not why I'm going to leave you and hate you, you will have to do a hard work to compensate me but I will always be supporting you as you do with me, we are a team so from now you are going to tell me Everything, for the moment let me apply the cream on your scars and as soon as you are better we will go to investigate what happened and what will happen- with one more kiss she put the medicine on both my back and arms, during that time we did not say anything but we only enjoy the presence of the other.

After resting the rest of the day I got up very early and took a quick bath, the scars were practically not felt or bothered me, when Regina left she was already waiting for me with my cream which she put on quickly and went into the bathroom to her morning shower, again wearing light clothing for the slight discomfort that i still perceived. Henry was already in the kitchen and when he saw me he did not hesitate to hug me, the day before him and my parents my wife had told them what happened but I did not let them touch me much to prevent damage to the skin but now that I was better, they could do.

I was getting everything ready to start making breakfast when the sound of heels stopping caught my attention. My wife was greeting Henry and when she looked at me her arms crossed in front of her chest.

-Get out of my kitchen- I tried to reply, I wanted to help but it was clear that she would not let me get close to anything that could cause scars such as the stove.

When I left the pan on the table and passed by her, her arms were removed from her chest and one of them took my waist, I turned my face to see her face and she surprised me with a kiss on the lips that responded immediately.

-Good morning, we did not greet each other as it should- with a smile I took place in my seat and while she made breakfast I dedicated myself to talking with Henry.

After breakfast the three of us got into my wife's car since mine would be confiscated for the moment as a reprimand from her. We dropped our son off at school and headed to Gold's store, it was the only place we could find answers.

-Welcome- when we entered, Gold was already waiting for us with a smile on his face that showed that he knew what was happening.

-How do you feel sheriff? ... I hope you like your new brands -the situation was very funny, if it weren't for Belle's face he would continue to mock.

-Tell me what happens? Why did all this happen to me? ... Isn't it supposed that with the fight against the devourer everything would end? -Gold took the dagger out of a box and brought it closer to us.

Tell me Swan, do you still have problems with your magic? - I did not know what to answer, since the day before I had not made any attempts to do magic and I did not know if she was still as uncontrolled, so take a little distance from them and finally perform magic effortlessly which surprised Regina and me.

-I assumed that your magic would already be controlled, now dear come closer and tell me, what do you see different in the dagger? -Take the dagger in my hands and immediately the handle burned the palm of my hand, instinctively I dropped the weapon which of again I stay on the counter; Regina took my hand and applied cream that now she always carried in her bag.

-I said to see it not to touch it- again I approached the weapon and now without touching it I inspect it. At first glance it would seem that it had nothing different, but the same symbol that it had on the back was engraved on the base of the metal sheet.

"What does this mean?" Regina had found it too, and we honestly didn't have a good feeling about the possible answer.

-I started to investigate after discovering the engraving on the dagger and what I discovered is curious. We know that everything has a price and more magic, what we did to free her from the devourer was magic although it does not seem like it since the dagger was involved so this had a price, I guess you suspect what that price is, right? ... Your magic, that's why he had no control of it-until then the explanation was clear and even logical, but he still didn't understand what had happened in the well

-But since you didn't stay still and went to the well, another complication appear. To regain your magic and total control, you unknowingly signed a contract ... - Regina's face had turned pale and her hands began to shake.

-You had to become the new devourer of magic- Regina's soft voice echoed in my head as if she had shouted it, Gold's head movement confirmed her words.

-How… how do I break this curse? - My being cried out for an answer, I didn't want to cause harm to anyone and more to Regina who was a being with a great amount of magic

-You cannot dear ... but do not be afraid you will not hurt our queen if it is your concern, the people who do not enter your catalog of possible victims are the two of us, she for being her magical companion and I for being the owner of the dagger, you will have to train his magic your self-control because every time you marks someone and absorbs his or her magic this will be black magic dear, of course I would not mind if you go and marks some fairies for me- his laugh infuriated me just like Regina but he still had one more question to ask before he could send him to hell along with his evil healthy satisfaction.

-Then can't I die like you? -Gold summoned the dagger that had kept it and put it in front of me.

-You are still mortal, you can die like any other, this dagger is so that if you mark someone they can be "released" as you did, let's say it is the version of the dark but in its version of a devourer of magic, as you already notice They share the same mechanism for transferring power that is why you cannot touch it, because if nobody kills you with the dagger, the closest magical creature will take your place when you died as a prevention so that you do not kill yourself and break the cycle ... everything will be fine If you learn magic again from its foundations and stop being impulsive, remember Emma, the absorbed magic will be black instantly- despite all, this last news did not be so bad, I could grow old like a normal person with Regina and Henry But I had to practice, I had to hurry for Regina to teach me everything related to controlling my magic.

We said goodbye to our hosts and returned home, in the whole journey we did not say anything, reflecting on the new situation. I was reassured that Regina was untouchable for my curse and I understood why magic doesn't hurt her in the forest. When we arrived we took place even next to each other on the living room sofa, I took her hand and kissed her.

"And now what are we going to do?" I slightly turned her body to face me, with her free hand she ran over my face in a subtle touch and kissed me.

-The first thing will be to put on a GPS or something like that ... you owe it to me at least until you control the art of magic, I will not be calm without knowing where you are and second from tomorrow we will practice with your magic, everything will be fine- I wanted to believe her, I wanted to have faith in her words but the fear was there.

-And if I don't succeed? If I end up becoming the same as the dementor, promise me that if that's the case, you're going to lock me up so I don't hurt- she was also afraid, I saw it in her eyes, which now that she knew what I had become afraid that he would look at me with revulsion as if I were a monster.

-We are going to achieve it, but if that leaves you calmer, I promise you -with a new kiss seal her promise, we lie down on the sofa and with caresses I manage to fall asleep. I had so much fear, so many worries and so many things to do that I didn't even know where to start.

I was worried about what others will say, mainly my parents when they find out, to learn the control of magic properly and not harm anyone in the process so as not to become someone dark, but my greatest fear was not being enough for Regina herself. that she deserved it all; I was afraid of being abandoned… abandoned by her that would destroy me.

Even with all these worries and fears running through my head, I ended up falling into Morpheus' arms, Regina being my best coat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, another chapter is here.  
> Thanks so much for your kudos really I appreciate this

The noise from the door was what woke us up, we both got up in time to see Henry and his grandparents enter. Making the corresponding greetings we all took place in the room, it was time to tell what Gold had told us.

-What did grandfather tell you? -Henry's voice brought up the subject that he did not want to comment on, I was afraid of my parents' reaction, so it was Regina who told me in detail my current situation.

As the information passed, the faces of the three of them changed from worry to fear, something was pressing in my chest because of the faces of my parents, for a moment I remembered my days in foster care when rejection was approaching.

-And isn't anything going to happen to you, Regina?- My mother's voice pulled me out of my painful childhood memories, Regina's eyes reflected annoyance at Snow's question.

-Didn't you hear what I said? Gold and I are the only ones to be exempt, we are not in danger, even Henry, who is a child, understood it- with a nod from Henry, he affirm what she said, making my mother blush and even my father was ashamed.

With this said and asking David to cover the day shifts at the police station and I the night shifts, my parents left although I did not stop noticing the annoyance my mother felt when saying goodbye, no one noticed but it was clear that she was one of the two the most uncomfortable.

The rest of the day went by without setbacks, we tried to make it the most normal, we had agreed that during the day I would not go out if it was not necessary and when Regina arrived she would practice magic and then go to work.

Without saying more we went to sleep again. Henry asked to sleep with us and we did not deny it, it was one of those nights where I needed my family to feel more secure.

I had spent several hours where I could not fall asleep unlike my two companions, I carefully got out of bed and left the room, I felt locked up wanting to send everything to hell and return to Boston or any other place far away of this town; I went out to the backyard to breathe in the night breeze that caressed my skin in an attempt to calm my soul.

"You can't seem to sleep," Regina's voice scared me for a moment, she was leaning against the door frame with only her robe on against the cool of the night.

"Not really ... I'm sorry if I woke you up" she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me giving me the comfort I needed.

-Stop thinking, when I need you not to do it you think of turning on the brain Swan- her lips gave me a kiss on the cheek making me a big smile.

-You know that I like to contradict you- I also put my arms around her waist while I heard a loud laugh leave her lips, I understood that those simple moments with her were what I wanted to treasure in my memory.

"Moms?" We looked and Henry with only one half-open eye was waiting for us at the entrance, I took Regina's hand and we began to go inside.

-It would be better to go back to bed, tomorrow will be a long day- we returned to the room and both in conspiration against me placed me in the center and each one was placed next to me and thus avoid getting up again.

I really did not sleep, I just enjoyed the silence and the warmth of my family and when I least realized it the morning had already arrived and with it the reality that was overwhelming me.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" My wife's voice broke the silence in the room, I turned around and gave her a slightly tired smile from lack of sleep but full of love.

-Good morning to you too- with a kiss I sealed my morning greeting which she responded. After the kiss and without inquiring further for the moment about my wakefulness, I start with her daily routine, just like her, we each start our routine to finish all having breakfast in the kitchen.

Everything passed in complete calm, I said goodbye to the two as days before I had done and again the house was left alone, I did everything to entertain myself until Regina's arrival, which in less than I realized had already arrived earlier for magic classes.

-Hi honey, do you think if we eat first and then we start with magic? - We sat down and started our meal which was from granny's business.

-Emma, were you able to sleep? Remember that you will work at night- her look was worried as she was lately, I gave her a smile to try to reassure her.

-Not really but don't worry I'll be fine, now let's finish to start with the classes- we continue eating with comments between bites until we finish.

-Well, let's go to the forest, it will be more comfortable and safe- my wife's voice flooded the kitchen giving the necessary instructions. We took the essential things and went on her car to the place she had already assigned.

When descending, I immediately placed a field that prevented someone from approaching, it was better to be careful.

-You promised me or rather you owe me something- with a movement of her hands she made an apple-shaped necklace appear on my neck, it was very beautiful since it had ruby inlays on it.

"What is it for?" I inspected the object more, it was clear that it had magic in it, you could feel it when you touched it.

-It is a locator, for the moment I need to know where you are in case of emergency, so I will be calmer since now you will work at night- I was totally amazed, I did not think that I would really comply with putting on a magic GPS but GPS in the end I tried to claim but her gaze stopped all movement of my mouth, I had no choice but to resign myself.

-I won't take off this thing off if that makes you happy- with a resigned smile on my part and her triumph we started with the classes.

-Remember Emma, magic is emotions, I need you to focus and use all those that flood you to call your magic but controlled, that's why I need you to repair this little cup- among the things we carried, She place a cup in front of me in a small trunk which was entirely split in half.

Following her instructions, I began to detect my emotions, none of which were very positive to say, even so I continued and when I thought appropriate I moved my hands to repair the cup that immediately returned to its original state.

-Okay now break it again, leave it as I place it on the trunk- his request puzzled me but again I did not say anything and concentrated on my class, but something was wrong although I was trying I could not call my magic to break the cup .

"Hell!" In a moment of frustration my magic shot out and completely broke the cup, leaving it unrecognizable; I looked scared at Regina and she looked at me seriously, I couldn't say angry but the typical look of a teacher at her student.

-Don't despair Emma, your emotions can do that, your magic is very powerful and controlling so much power can cost work now more than you are only managing your magic- she approached me and caressed my cheek to reassure me, which worked effect in a short time.

We spent a while more between basic exercises to control my magic in which many did not go as expected and others came out perfectly, something strange since it was assumed that being the new devourer my magic would be restored which did not seem before so many difficulties in this first class.

-It would be better if we finish here for today, tomorrow we will continue, we have to go for Henry and you will prepare to go to the police station- without opposing her order we went to the department, I was totally tired but I would rest during the night if no mishap came out.

When I got to the apartment I didn't get out of the car and it was our son who joined us to go immediately to the mansion for dinner and for me to get ready. We talked about the events of the day with our son and Regina allowed me to use the beetle since I had the pendant, when I arrived at the station Rubí was waiting for me, for a moment the desire to raise my hands in her direction invaded me, so the keep in my back pockets.

Rubí had just come to see how I was doing and to offer her help to cover me for a few nights if I needed it, I tried to make the conversation as fast as possible, the anxiety was increasing and the pain in my hands told me that if my friend did not leave of the station would end up committing a madness.

But as if someone were listening to my pleas, the ruby phone rang and with the latter I left the place promising to pass soon. I said goodbye to her from afar, when I heard the door close, I took my hands out, noticing how the markings became a more intense black that little by little returned to their normality; I managed to release the air that I had been holding for minutes and promised myself to be more careful when interacting with magical beings.

Luckily for me that night there was no problem in the town, although I tried to sleep a little taking advantage of the unusual tranquility of the place, I could not reach the world of Morpheus, the constant nightmares invaded me at any moment.

When the morning came and my father barely arrived, I went home, I was dying to touch my bed and eat some breakfast, it did not take more than 15 minutes to arrive and the smell of breakfast was already invading the house.

-Good morning, how was your night? - The voice from the kitchen guided my steps to meet Regina whom I greeted as well as Henry who was already at the table eating without any qualms.

-Very calm the truth, now what I want is to eat and sleep for a while- Regina's eyebrow formed in an arc in question at the fact that I did not sleep when there was no reason not to.

-It would be better that you sit down so that you eat and rest and so you are as well as possible for the afternoon class- without further comment the three of us had breakfast without much talk, at least I was more focused on finishing my meal to be able to rest or at least to try this. Soon the two of them left, I took a quick shower and slept for a couple of hours, only the constant nightmares had made it impossible to sleep.

When Regina arrived we followed the same procedure as the previous day and arriving at the training ground again I placed the barrier and this time the control of my magic was more precise and almost without any flaw, which made me feel proud and that the look Regina denotes the same.

-I'm very glad that this day was better for us, if you continue like this you will soon have full control of your powers again.

With a kiss that had been longed for since morning we returned to the mansion where Henry was already waiting for us for dinner.

I woke up drenched in sweat, I was in my chair at the police station, I don't even remember the moment when I fell asleep but I'm sure the nightmares or at least the latter had been more intense, more real, as if telling me that something could pass, my hands began to hurt a little like the day that ruby visited me which I understood that it was because that is how I felt the beings that carried magic.

I did not leave the police station until the feeling left me, I preferred to be cautious since if the phone had been somewhat careful I would have dreamed so it was just someone passing by. I started doing relaxation exercises to calm my anxiety of magic that was seizing me, after that event again I did not sleep and only one report of theft was registered at night and thank heaven nothing involved magic.

Upon arriving at my home again Regina stared at me asking only with her eyes about my condition, this time she would not let the matter pass her firm position confirmed it to me.

-I'm fine, I did not sleep because a robbery was reported and I went to attend to him- although it was the truth, it was not in its entirety but Regina did not do more to investigate which made it easier for me to rest so that later I could think about how to talk to she about the nightmares that invaded me as soon as I closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody, thanks million for your kudos and comments, sorry if I have any mistake, this was a little hard.

The days went by among training sessions, meals and the occasional detail that I sent Regina like flowers to brighten her day or at least to let her know that I think of her and that I still feel sorry for all the problems that I caused her in all this time.

With that thought and with the date close to an anniversary in months of marriage, I decided to have a necklace made with wings and a crown on top, it was entirely made of white gold with small stones in the crown, I going to give her this, it was worth avoiding half the world just to surprise her that day, so with the help of my son, who was the messenger boy, I entered the jeweler and I was ready the gift earlier than expected.

-Do you realize that we will be married for another month and we do not celebrate any? - Regina stared at me and then continued making dinner, the smell that the oven gave off was delicious and I couldn't take my eyes off the figure in front of me .

-You're right but I'll just say that it was all because you were in the hospital so it was impossible to celebrate anything- taking a drink of her apple cider she looked at me to give me a kiss that deepened rapidly and was interrupted by the sound of the alarm from the oven.

In all those days I had practically not slept and although I had not yet told Regina why she was increasingly attentive to my behavior.

-You should ask to be covered for tonight and rest Emma- my wife's voice interrupted my sleepy thought, Henry's and her eyes looked at me worriedly during dinner but as I did so far I didn't care.

-I'm fine, after a while I sleep a while if nothing important comes out at work- the distrustful look of both made me finish my dinner earlier and leave as soon as possible.

When I got to the police station everything was calm, no message from my father so I sat down and felt a severe headache approaching, I took a couple of pills and relaxed to start the paperwork that I had left pending .

The hours had passed and I had fallen asleep according to the clock it was not more than an hour and only the noise of the telephone ringing took me out of my nightmare, I was agitated, sweaty and even somewhat pale; I quickly answered to find out about a fire that was starting in the north of the town, immediately and even dizzy from the sudden movement I left for the place.

On the way, I called my father to have reinforcements, he immediately set off and while confirming that the firefighters were already on the way. I got there first and the fire was already beginning to spread to two other houses, so as the firefighters and my father arrived, I began to remove as many people as possible and ward off the curious who left the nearby houses, not for safety, if not out of curiosity about the incident.

When the firefighters arrived, they entered the houses that were already affected and took out those who were locked in the flames, the place was full of volunteers who tried to help with the coordination of my father and mine as well as the ambulances arrived at the place to attend to the wounded who were not seriously at the moment.

When we thought that the inhabitants were sure the cry of a child reached my ears, both David and I looked towards one of the houses that had not yet burned in its entirety and from which they had taken an unconscious woman, we immediately ran to the place and when trying to enter the front of the house it began to collapse preventing David from entering, I without thinking ran in the direction where the crying was coming from, finding a little boy of less than two years cornered in a secluded room, I ran to the bathroom and got wet One of the towels that were there and with this I wrapped the little one, which I carried immediately.

My breathing was agitated, the smoke and heat were burning my throat and drying my eyes, the house was falling apart and I could not find an exit where the fire was not, I took off my jacket when I felt how it began to burn from one side which reached my skin, I took the best I could to the little one and with the desperation of the moment I made use of my magic praying that all magical beings were away as a precaution, I threw my magic to one side which gave way and frantically ran to get out before the roof finally collapsed, I had to jump and scrape part of my right arm and face but it was necessary in the face of the collapse that happened later

Both firefighters and paramedics helped our attention, immediately verifying that the child only had mild smoke poisoning and the occasional first degree burn, instead I had first and second degree burns and the laceration on the face and arm next to moderate smoke poisoning, which was worth a trip to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the Regina hospital, Henry and my mother were already waiting for us, they did not let them approach me because they treated me immediately and put me in a room.

"How are you?" The noise of the door when the three members of my family entered and Regina's voice made me look in their direction, I smiled to remove a bit of concern that was reflected in her look.

-I've been better but I'm not complaining- Henry hugged me carefully and just listened as he said that he was glad I was fine, that's what my mother said, who was no longer as far away as days before. After a short talk she took Henry away and Regina was left in my care.

-Always getting you in trouble, at least it was not so serious and both you and that little tomorrow will be able to leave the hospital- she gave me a kiss and began to talk to me about how the fire ended and the details that David had told her on the phone since he had been in charge while they cared for me.

The next day I was discharged and when I got home, Regina cured me almost entirely with magic, leaving some almost imperceptible annoyances just as punishment for my recklessness, which only showed that she was still worrying about me, but now I had to spend a couple of days off.

When night came and when I entered the room after checking that both the house was closed and Henry was asleep, I found Regina undressing to get ready to sleep, she was only in her underwear and still did not realize that she had entered.

I silently approached her and hugged her from behind, surprising her at the moment that seconds later she relaxed to look at me through the mirror.

"Do you like what you see?" She said seductively as she turned her body and faced me and began to unbutton my shirt one by one.

-Yes and not only what I see but what I touch- my hands began to travel her skin reaching her back and from there to her bra which left her body in a matter of seconds, I was also already in underwear and like Regina my bra was forgotten causing both skins to pink causing an electric shock to go through my spine with excitement.

Holding her by the hip and eating her lips together with mine, I guided her to the bed where we fell carefully, I traveled through her neck feeling how her carotid pulse increased as my touch became more frantic or soft on her skin, I continued going down to find the beginning of her breasts, which I look at, caress and kiss carefully, giving small bites between moments that were intended to increase the pleasure that Regina felt at that moment.

Upon checking that both breasts were well cared for, I descended even further to find a flat abdomen with tanned skin, which I also bit and kissed while removing the last garment that covered my wife's privacy.

When I felt my breath close to her intimacy, Regina's body vibrated in advance of what was approaching, I ran my hands over her shapely legs reaching her buttocks which I squeezed slightly just to bring her closer to me.

-Please! - her voice came out in a whisper and her right hand caught my hair, guiding me where she wanted, I could feel her excitement which increased mine, without delay I began to taste her, kissing, biting and licking every inch that made up her intimacy giving more attention either with my mouth or hands on her little pink button that kept crying out for attention.

The taste of Regina was exquisite, addictive to my palate and the moans that came from my wife's lips only made my movements speed up, until I felt the body below me contract completely to release an orgasm.

I went up her body leaving kisses and some marks on her skin to reach her lips, which I trapped, letting her savor the remains of her own essence.

-Let's go to sleep, I'm still a bit tired and the objective was fulfilled and it was for you to enjoy this first meeting, we'll have time for more- even with a slightly confident look, Regina hugged me, sticking her body to mine, allowing my face to remain between her neck.

-I grant it to you only because tomorrow I work and you still have to recharge your batteries, I will only tell you, darling, that I look forward to our next meeting- with a light laugh and some innocent caresses from both of us, we fell asleep.

Regina's distant voice woke me up, her gaze was concerned, I looked around and saw that it was not dawn yet and that it had only been a maximum of two hours since we fell asleep, I was sweaty as always and my whole body was in tension without counting the tachycardia and tachypnea that accompanied me, I had had another nightmare.

-I'm sorry if I woke you up and if I scared you, I'm fine- she immediately gave me some water to relax but the headache that started could no longer be stopped.

-How good? You were practically screaming and your movements were erratic- her worried looks made me decide to finally tell her the truth about the nightmares that accompanied me.

-It's not the first time it happens to me, actually the reason I don't sleep is that I hardly try to sleep, it doesn't take long for nightmares to attack me - her face changed, she was furious and now she would have to accept her anger and all the interrogation approaching.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos.

After explaining in detail the content of my nightmares that ranged from chases of the devourer where they ended with my death, others where I harmed people who I knew had magic including Regina although I knew I could not harm her and many other nightmares where rejection of all attacked me, making me become the devourer not only in power but also in physical form.

Regina moved from one side to the other desperate, ran a hand through her dark hair to try to calm down and she only give me a look and then continue walking and muttering complaints that I really did not understand.

"Is there anything else you have to tell me? And don't lie to me, you've done enough" I looked down as I knew I had to tell her about the marks on my hands and that would make her angrier.

-Actually yes, a few nights ago I noticed that when a creature with magic was near me, my tattoos were activated and I entered a state of anxiety wanting to go in his or her direction and well, you already know how to absorb that magic ... I still don't know how far away I can detect- her gaze radiated fire, I could swear that if I weren't her wife I'd already be with a fireball stuck to my body.

-I really am married to an idiot, I told you to tell me everything that happened to you and you promised me and again you did not comply, you do not understand that you can put yourself in danger- before I could say something more to our little "talk" She left the room quickly, slowly and to give her a few minutes I got out of bed and got dressed to go reach her, I found her in her office with some apple cider.

-Seriously I'm sorry, but I thought I could do this on my own, I don't want to depend on you or give you more problems than you already have because of me, I need you to put yourself a little bit in my place too, I always manage alone and Now I'm still not used to someone worrying about me- Regina's gaze only looked at me for a few moments and returned to place it on her drink.

-I can understand it because my life has also been like that, but unlike you I try to trust you more, not only because you are now my wife but also because you were and are still the closest thing to a friend, that's why I need you to trust in me, I don't care if you don't do it with the others but at least with me I want it to be different- taking one last drink and without looking at me again, she went up the stairs and went into the room, i knew ahe needed time alone and I preferred to stay in the living room anyway I couldn't sleep anymore.

If saying that I did not sleep was not enough because the mental exhaustion from everything that had happened in the night haunted me, the remorse was inevitable since I knew that I had hurt Regina again and that the little we were achieving with this was put in danger, but I was not surprised by all the history where the culprit for things not working was mine.

I heard the unmistakable heels that made noise when going down the stairs, Regina and I stared, I gave her a small smile which did not correspond and went straight to the kitchen, I just sighed and headed to the room to fix myself and remove a little tension in my body under the shower.

When I finished, I went down immediately to find both Henry and Regina already having breakfast, it had taken me longer than expected and they already had to go to their daily activities, there was no conversation between us and Henry somewhat puzzled and did not ask anything.

Before they left I asked my boy if after class, he can get his mother's gift, I give him the corresponding money and he went to the car before Regina caught up with him.

-See you in the afternoon- without looking at me and without saying goodbye for the first time, he left leaving me standing there in the doorway, I sighed again as I had done all night and immediately I went into the house.

Only housework managed to distract me a bit from the problem that afflicted me at the moment with Regina and which I did not know how to fix. In spite of everything, do not cancel the shipment of the respective flowers of the day, now we know that you never had to suspend it only that it contained a small note of apology.

When the afternoon came, Regina only sent me a message telling me that we could not practice since there was something urgent about the fire and that I would eat without her. A great disappointment came as I had planned to speak with her to try to fix things but apparently it could not be.

It did not take long for Henry to arrive, now alone he gave me the gift and asked what had happened, I told him the fight that took place between his mother and me and although at first he also got upset, he gave me his support to help me to please his mother.

But my mother's call interrupted our meal asking me to cover for David tonight since he had gotten sick with a flu that had thrown him in bed, I was feeling much better so I accepted, I left before Regina arrived and asked Henry to notify the reason for being at the police station.

The night came quickly and in all that time I did not receive a message from my wife which showed that she was still angry enough and suspected that she would be more angry to go to work when I had two days to rest.

I will not deny that I shed a tear during my insomnia and the fear of losing it increased from one moment to the next. I spent the whole night thinking about how to make myself forgive but couldn't find a way just for time to do part of its work to be able to speak again.

It was Saturday and when I got home everything was quiet. I went up to the room and realized that there was no one, I went to Henry's room and he was sleeping.

"Boy, where is your mother?" Moving his shoulder slightly, I managed to wake him up a little or enough to tell me that she had to go to the mayor's office to finish some reports and paperwork that had been pending.

I let it be and allowed him to continue enjoying his start to the weekend in his bed, I went down to the kitchen and there was a breakfast already prepared to just put it in the microwave to heat so I had breakfast and after washing my dishes I had The decision to go see her was the ideal thing to visit since there would be practically no one in the building and she could speak without Henry witnessing any fight that might take place.

I bathed and dressed me up, I took the necklace that I was willing to give her as an apology gift, and I would see later what to give her for the anniversary, I left a note in the kitchen advising my departure and immediately I started.

I got on the beetle and as soon as the engine started to start the figure of a man settled in front of the car, by reflex I stepped on the brake which caused the engine to turn off, when I looked up I realized that it was Hook who was in front of me

-What the hell is wrong with you? If I don't realize it, I could hurt you- I immediately went down in a fury, although past events had not left us in the best situation I still had certain affection for him and did not wish him badly and less for my hand.

-Hi love, did you miss me? I don't think you can hurt me more than you already did- the clear smell of rum reached my nose despite the distance that separated us, his look was cold and malicious because alcohol could even define it.

-My intention was never to hurt you, that's how Killan happened and it only remains to adapt to the changes- a laugh came out of his throat before taking out of his coat a bottle of rum from which he took a great drink.

-Of course, but you know, I have the satisfaction of knowing that she is not going to make you happy, the most likely thing is that now she is frolicking in her office with Robin- a questioning look cannot help but give and a prick in the chest told me I didn't listen to what Killan was talking about, but I didn't listen.

-I don't know what you're talking about, Hood left a long time ago with his wife and son, I think alcohol is taking its toll on you- I tried to take a step back to go back inside the car but the voice of my companion did prevented.

-Poor princess, apparently her queen hid from her that a couple of days ago our favorite archer returned alone with his son and immediately looked for Regina, who upon seeing him received him with open arms- I turned angrily to see him, I wanted to see in his gaze the lie motivated by spite, but there was no such thing, spite and pain, but not the lie that he so desired.

-You do not know Regina, not this new Regina, she is my wife and you better learn to live with that- when I turned again with the pain in my chest before the doubt to which I wanted to deny with all my strength the hook of Killan prevented my escape.

-You know that I am not lying Swan and when you realize your mistake you will return to me and I will be waiting for you to put you aside just like you did- before the violence of his words and how upset he began to put me, he jerked my hand abruptly causing that the hook made a cut and abundant blood began to flow out of it.

I did not stop to think and immediately got on the beetle and started regardless of whether at the time I hurt Hook, in less than expected I was already on the outskirts of the mayor's office and that's why I reasoned that I was dirtying the car with blood that still did not stop. I took a cloth that I always had in the glove compartment and I pressed to be able to contain the bleeding until I arrived with Regina and ask her to heal me even though the wound was not big if it was very scandalous.

I got out of the car checking that no one was around and that the gift was still in my pocket, I walked slowly through the corridors of the building until I found myself a few meters from the mayor's office, I took the gift out of my jacket out of nerves Before what was approaching, I was nervous and what the pirate said had not helped me at all; I walked the remaining part and I saw a couple of silhouettes through the glass, I doubted for a moment whether to enter without touching or wait for the other person to leave.

I had made the decision to wait since I did not know how important was the meeting that was kept in those four walls until a familiar voice reached my ears in the form of whispers next to Regina's voice… it was Robin’s voice.

I opened the door slowly and I hated myself for doing it, I hated myself for not staying home as usual as the scene I saw broke my heart. Robin was about to kiss Regina who until now I did not notice if she wanted that kiss or not, I was in shock and they only realized my presence when the box containing the necklace along with the cloth that covered my wound fell to ground making the building hear the beat of things.

Regina's gaze fell immediately on me and on my arm that again began to bleed profusely, only her voice made me return to reality and I ran from the place, Regina's voice was heard close and I knew not I could go far if I continued with the necklace that he had given me, I took it between my fingers and took it off and before leaving the building I collided with someone and with this the necklace shot out.

The ruby face was a poem, my state I suppose was the cause but I did not let it get close, the markings burned my hands I ran faster and got into the car regardless of the blood staining the place.

I drove without a specific direction until I got to where it all began, I parked the car in the viewpoint and went out to walk through the forest, I was so focused on myself that I did not feel how the markings began to act impetuously, tears invaded my eyes and the pain of losing again overwhelmed me.

-Emma, are you okay? - My friend's voice surprised me, I panicked and I didn't respond I just started to walk faster trying to get away from her, but I didn't get my hint and she got even closer to such a degree that I started running and she imitated me.

I heard her voice asking me to stop, I was panicking, the nightmares came while I was still awake and the instability I felt about what happened with Regina only made everything complicated.

A fury made me intoxicated, I wanted to destroy everything, everyone but mainly me for destroying my own happy ending and incidentally being the cause that Regina could not be with the archer now. A hand finally stopped my walk but the lack of control I had made my magic hit the ruby chest which came loose a few meters, my hand was raised and the magic that ruby possessed because of its lycanthrope condition began to flow towards I felt how it flooded me and how it made my wound heal immediately, to the horror of hearing ruby scream I closed my hand and the magic stopped draining.

The anxiety increased, I wanted to expand my hand again and finish the job but I knew that it was not me who wanted it if not the power of the devourer, I took my phone and prayed for it to have a signal and for my luck it was, I dialed the number of Henry, who was already fully awake when he answered.

-Henry I need you to talk to Regina, to come to the forest for ruby, i marked her, Henry was an accident ... she needs help I will leave my phone here so that they can locate her we are not far from the well - i do not let Henry ask questions and leave my cell phone the place and I left quickly, I still felt the lack of control in me and had to get away before I finished killing ruby, I had things to do like repair my mistakes so that they would not take the life of anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, thanks for all your kudos, 8 chapters more and this will be finish.

I kept running, my sight was clouded by the tears that ran down my face, tears that I thought I would never draw again with such intensity, I fell repeatedly because of the different obstacles on the rocky terrain filling me in the process with mud, just like that one Only night that now the devourer was not chasing me but my own conscience and pain.

I was like that for the rest of the day, I didn't realize when the moon rose up high, it was the ideal moon for Ruby to bring out her inner wolf which I now practically have.

I felt like her magic invaded me and became more powerful, my reflexes sharper as well as my intuition, despite that I didn't know what to do, where to go, so I kept walking until I reached one of the entrances to the mines.

Now hidden, I observed how my marks were thicker, deeper, it clearly shows that the magic was turning dark despite my wishing otherwise, of wishing that this magic returned to its owner and that it had never hurt her.

I was determined, I had to go with Gold to seek help, I had to save Rubí and although it hurts to bring Regina a happy ending even if it is not with me, the arrival of Robin changed everything.

I ran again in the direction of the town avoiding all contact, it was already dark, and both businesses and the few houses that were in the center were in total darkness, I walked without stopping towards my destination that was none other than Gold's store, she was willing to do anything to save ruby.

When I arrived in front of the premises, which, like the others, were closed, I made use of my old robbery techniques, taking out of my things a small hook which I put in the lock, with a couple of seconds of struggle I managed to open the door.

-Good evening, apparently it takes me a bit to arrive - Gold's voice made my heart stop for a fraction of a second in shock, I turned slowly and he was already at his counter as if he were receiving a customer.

-If you already knew i was coming, why not leave the door open? - With a slow step I approached the glass counter where a wooden box and a scroll rested.

-I didn't want to take you away the merit and fun of the matter- he gave me his most ironic smile, he wanted him to be the one to mark and not ruby.

-But calm dear, your look wanting to kill me is not going to make Miss Lucas save herself or make the handsome Robin return the way he came- reminding me of the events of the day made my magic and the desire for it impatient and that again remorse will return but with much more force.

-I know, but I need you to help me save ruby- my despair made me start to walk from one place to another, anxiety followed me and I felt a slight ruby magic coming to me, a part of me I wanted to go to her to absorb that magic but I still resisted.

-Quiet dear, but I want to know why do you think I know how to fix this damage that you only caused?

-I told you clearly that you had to control your magic, stop being impulsive and you ignored me- I walked directly towards him and took him from his jacket, bringing him as close as possible to my face.

-You think I don't know! You think I didn't try to control myself despite my nightmares, I tried but failed- when I released him so surprisingly and with such force, he made me take a couple of steps back and lean on the shelf that had on the back.

"Tell me about those nightmares Emma" I looked at him curiously, his gaze was not seen with total mockery as at the beginning, so like Regina I told her in detail all the nightmares that had plagued me to this day.

-Dear, those nightmares were only a reflection of your own insecurity, your own fear of harming others and their rejection, if you had believed more in yourself and your ability, all this would have been avoided, rest assured ... at least the ruby-in deep down I knew that it was so, that it was all my fault and the lingering of my fear that was there hidden waiting for the moment to leave as they had not left for a long time.

-But that doesn't matter anymore, Gold, I need to save Ruby, I feel her magic coming to me and she's suffering- the tears that until now had been contained began to come out silently, it was when Gold took the box in his hands and brought it closer to me.

With care and curiosity I took the box and began to open it, my surprise was great when I saw its interior I found the dagger, for a moment my impulse was to take it but I remembered what he said when it burned itself.

-I don't understand what should I do with it? I can't touch it, you said so yourself- Gold took out a small crimson potion from the bottom of the cabinet, I looked at it curiously and without saying anything, he poured the contents onto the handle of the dagger.

-I know what I said dear and you are right, but if you want to save your friend there is only one way that Ruby does not have to go through the same thing as you- I looked at the dagger and understood instantly what he meant.

-I have to break the cycle, don't I? - I knew what breaking the cycle meant, it was destroying the devourer and the devourer was me, I tried to take the dagger but the hand of my companion stopped me.

-I need you to be sure, because the potion that the dagger has will only allow you to take it only once and for a short time- I looked at him questioningly, I knew there was something else, it couldn't be that "easy" and free.

-Have you thought about Henry or Regina? - The tears came out again, they were bitter, it hurt me to think that I would have to separate from them but it was fair, I had made mistake after mistake and now someone innocent was paying for them, and Regina's happiness could also come if I let her go free.

-I know, it hurts to know that I will leave them, I know that Henry will understand or so I hope and he will be well taken care of, he has too powerful people who would give everything for him ... Regina she can be happy now that Hood is back, I have no right to deny her happiness again- with a sigh I take the parchment and handed it to me, they were the precise indications to be able to carry out the breaking of the cycle.

I began to read them carefully, I wanted to be sure that this time there would be no mistake. Everything was going well until I reached one of the points that made me shudder.

-No! I can't do this to her- my gaze never looked at Gold if it wasn't until his hand landed on my face lifting it up.

-It has to be like that, that was our mistake, that's why everything ended up like this and until recently I discovered it, if you don't want it then finish absorbing the ruby magic and save her from pain, but if not, in a couple of days we will have to do the ritual, I'll be there- he let go of my face and didn't move anymore, waiting for my reaction.

-Okay, but what is the price?- The smile that I gave myself did not know how to interpret it since it was strange to see him with such a sincere one.

-There is no price, since everything arrives when it should arrive- He took from another small box a telephone which he extended to me and that I took with some doubt.

-They will not be able to locate you with this, and you will be able to talk with Henry, her parents or whoever you want and know how Miss Lucas is, At the moment there is only one price for the phone and it is a drop of blood, it is for ruby in order to prevent the magic from draining for the moment- I knew I wasn't lying so I reached out and with a small cut, he put my blood into a small container.

The magic caused this wound to close immediately as well and I felt drastically absorbing my friend's magic.

We left the place together Gold in the direction of Ruby's house and I was going to look for my car to see if it was there.

I walked for quite some time until I reached the beetle that was still in the viewpoint, with the help of the heightened senses, verify that there was no one in the surroundings and when I checked, I got into the car and started towards the outskirts of the city but without crossing the limit line.

When I got to a place where I assumed the beetle would not be visible, I took out the phone that Gold had given me and dialed Henry's number.

-Mother? Where are you? Return to the house- Henry's voice was heard concerned but a little relieved to have contact with me

-Hi boy, how is ruby? - The sadness of reality overwhelmed me, knowing that I would no longer see my son broke my heart, I did not have the courage to tell him anything about my plan.

-I was the same as you when the devourer attacked you, but Grandpa Gold, I did not know what he did but now he is much better- a smile was born in me, I would finally be calm that ruby would recover these days and that Gold did not break his word.

-Who are you talking to?- Regina's voice was heard in the distance and she could clearly hear her heels getting closer.

-It's mom- I couldn't stop Henry from saying who was on the phone with, the steps became faster and closer, for a moment I froze and my heart raced.

-Emma! - Hearing her voice, the pain came immediately and before she said anything else I hung up the phone, tears were already rolling down my cheeks before I knew it.

I don't know how long it took but I fell asleep for a couple of hours until the memory of Regina, Robin and ruby, woke me up, I went out to get some air and I saw that it was already beginning to clear

-Good morning dear- Gold's voice came from the shadows of the forest, I did not expect him to find me and even less that we met earlier than expected.

-Good morning Gold, what do you need? - recharged in the car, Gold began to approach me, being face to face.

-Just tell you that Miss Lucas is much better and give you this- with a wave of his hands he made a pair of keys and a small bag appear next to me. The smell of chocolate began to flood around me; I took the keys with a gesture of doubt.

-You can't be in the car that long, I lend you a small house that no one knows so far there you can be comfortable- without saying more he got into the passenger seat and waited for me to imitate his movements.

Following his directions and between dirt roads we came to a small cabin that was hidden enough and far from the town, it had everything necessary for these two days that it was going to occupy. Without saying more than confirming our appointment, he left and I went in to rest a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends, we are nearly to finish this trip, thank for your kudos and comments.

For the first time in a long time the nightmares did not come, it is as if Morpheus protected me from what was approaching and wanted me to have the necessary energy for such work.

I went down to the kitchen where I made a quick bite to eat, without much difficulty given my few skills in the culinary arts. For every bite that the memory of Regina's food gave me, no food had been compared to hers and I doubt that anyone in town will surpass it, not even the grandmother.

When I finished my meal and collected everything I went to the place where I would meet Gold, I did not use the beetle since I was overcome by the desire to enjoy the wind on my skin, the smell of pine flooded my lungs accompanied by the singing of each bird that passed around me, as well as enjoying the earth under each step I took.

I left the cabin early just to have time to enjoy all these things that before had not given so much meaning, when Gold arrived he was already in the place, he carried the parchment in his hands.

-Welcome dear- little by little we got closer to each other, and his hand that was holding the parchment rose to hand it to me, with a little fear I took it and began to read it again to verify that all the information was clear and that any doubt wouldn´t rise.

-We have to train if we want everything to turn out as it should- as with Regina I started with basic exercises where most of them could not achieve it.

-Miss Swan! Concentrate, Regina told you that magic is emotions, put everything together and use it- I kept trying and despite the advice he gave me, I couldn't concentrate

-Your problem is that you do not accept your magic, and I do not mean the devourer's magic, if not the magic of the savior that was granted to you from birth, you are afraid of its- the frustration was great, I had little time to learn and there was no progress.

-You say it because you are not the one who has to break the cycle of the devourer! - When I was going to continue complaining to Gold about how difficult it was for me to do magic, a voice made me lose my voice.

-What do you mean breaking the devourer's cycle?-When I looked slowly at Regina's figure, she looked at me with such intensity that I immediately fled from her gaze, with each step I took another to go back.

-What does that mean Gold? What is the parchment that Emma has in her hands? - The atmosphere became tense and for a couple of seconds the forest was completely silent.

-We will leave the training for today, but think about what I told you Emma- before Regina did something Gold had transported me directly to the cabin. I blew out the air that I hadn't realized I was holding and started walking inside my temporary home.

-Accept my magic, it sounds so easy- with total fatigue I leaned back on one of the sofas in the cabin, I tried not to think about how magnificent Regina looked despite the traces of fatigue that could be seen in her eyes.

I picked up the phone and dialed Henry's number, it didn't take him more than two rings to answer and he began to tell me how everyone was at that time, mainly ruby and how to my regret and pain Hood was visiting either Regina with the excuse to ask about my friend.

-Mom, why don't you talk to mom? - I took a big sigh, in the end the problems or conflicts that arise between us affect Henry who looked happy to have the two of us together as if we were a family.

-Kid, let your mom and I solve that, don't worry whatever happens between the two of us I want you to know that we love you - a light tear rolled down my cheek remembering the time I spent with them.

-But I just want you to know that I don't hate your mother or anything like that, I just need a little space to think about anything else-just when I was about to hang up Regina's voice came through the receiver calling our son with his voice; I immediately hung up.

It didn't take long for my own phone to ring and the only one who knew his number was Gold answered instantly.

-What did you tell her?- Without greeting my question was direct, I had to know that Regina knew now that it could complicate the plan or that she would have to tell Henry if Regina decided to tell him.

-What kindness of yours, and I told her the basics to a certain extent we need she to know what is going to happen, if she is smart as I know she is, she already deduced the most important thing on her own, but what interests us are those details that she cannot know or am I wrong? - I knew that he would tell her something and although I would prefer that he did not know anything until the day of the ritual, I knew that it was necessary for her collaboration.

-Okay, you're right, I hope Henry doesn't ask so many questions if she decides to tell him - with a snort and making another appointment for the next day in another place closer to the cabin, I cut the call.

Hours passed and my attempts to practice on my own were not really bearing results, I was still frustrated at my inability to call my own magic.

-Accept my magic, but what is my magic for me? - I sat on a piece of log that was nearby, I was tired physically, mentally and emotionally, but I needed to know the answer.

-My magic is white and it comes from true love ... my magic is love ... but love for whom?- It had taken me too long to reach that conclusion only for another question to come up, however like an epiphany the answer was appeared.

-Love to my parents, love to my son to my friends who have given me their loyalty above all but above all love towards Regina, not only carnal or passionate love, also as a partner as a friend and if she fully trusted me, why not trust your good judgment? - closing my eyes and breathing to reassure my heart focus my mind on one of my jackets and it appeared between my hands.

A huge smile settled on my lips and the tears began to overflow, I did not know if it was from joy or knowing that all this had to happen to understand me, my magic and my feelings.

Now calmer, without past fears of a life of loneliness, humiliation, abandonment and with the happiness that with my next actions I will be able to repair the damage I cause and fulfill my destiny of being the savior, I kept practicing and now the spell did not come out wrong.

I returned for a short time to the cabin to have dinner and rest, take a hot bath and in the mirror I checked each of my marks and scars, I was ready for what was coming because how much or little I had had my family I had enjoyed

With magic I summoned clothes for what was left of time and without further ado I fell asleep.

When I arrived like the day before, he was already waiting for me and was staring at me.

-Your wife is persistent Swan, She tried to follow me ... by the way she looks different- to think that in spite of everything Regina cared to find me, it made me happy or at least that's what I wanted to think.

-It could be said that yes- with a movement of my hand I invoked the parchment that I had left in the cabin. Gold with a lopsided smile and an approving look reached out to take the scroll.

-What happened to change your minded about yourself? - Trying to appear indifferent as he extended the parchment, he waited for my answer.

-I followed your advice and I realized that my magic was the product of love and that this love was to protect those I love, my family and that the love for Regina is so strong that if she believed in me I would believe in her- With a slight laugh at my little monologue he handed me the parchment again.

-You love her so much that you now trust yourself, so much as to set her free- was a statement that more than pain gave me joy to know that she could be happy.

-Too much as to set her free, that is how should be the love if it does not turn into hatred and the last thing I want is for her to hate me, I prefer that he keep the good memories- without further conversation on the subject, we began to practice some more complicated spells and for each spell achieved, a higher difficulty was added.

-I'm sure that if it weren't for the fact that you grew up in this world, you would be relentless in the enchanted forest, you have so much magic that for me it is quite a temptation ... in a good way I must clarify- I could not help but laugh the first laugh in days because of his comment, Regina or Neal's face would be priceless to hear it.

-Well I'll take that as a compliment- already more relaxed, sitting down for a moment, I stared at Gold.

-It's time to learn about the parchment, right? - With an affirmative movement from Gold we began with the most complicated phase of the training, we spent several hours between perfecting the movements and spells that I had to perform and also finalizing the smallest details for the day following.

-I think that with this everything is finished, tomorrow at noon will be the end of all this, it would be better for me to leave and it is time to eat- with a wave of hands Gold disappeared leaving me totally alone. Again I went to the cabin but I diverted to the beetle.

-Hi kid, can you leave without being followed?, I need to see you- With the confirmation of my son I went through the loneliest streets of the town until I reached the port, there I was waiting for Henry who soon arrived with a bag of food in hand.

When he saw me he ran faster and leaving the bag on the bench he hugged me so tightly that I used all my self-control not to cry.

-Is what mom said true? you are going to defeat the devourer, but how? - The thousands of questions that Henry threw prevented me from focusing on which one to answer first.

-Henry ... yes, it's true I'm going to defeat the devourer, we did it wrong the first time but now we find a way to destroy him forever and thus save Ruby, how is she?- the moment we started eating a delicious hamburger.

-She's very good, she says she's not mad at you and that she would like to see you as soon as possible- a smile floated on my lip. We keep talking about these days, about my parents but we tried to avoid mentioning Regina at all times, when it was getting dark I took Henry to the mansion, I wanted to see Regina from afar before tomorrow.

-You know I love you, right? - With a strong hug that he reciprocated, I held him for a couple of minutes.

-I know mom, I love you too and I want you to come home as soon as possible- I couldn't say anything, the knot that settled in my throat I avoid it, I approached him and kissed his forehead, he returned the gesture, just when I was getting off the beetle, the door opened, Regina, my parents and Hood came out, I had achieved my goal I had seen her even though I was not alone, so before they did something to stop me from starting the beetle and return to my refuge.

When I arrived I continued with my routine, I was still calm and at peace, I had seen Regina and my parents.

I picked up the phone and knowing that they would probably still be at the mansion, I dialed the house number, waited for the answering machine to activate and began to speak.

Briefly explain my decision, I told them how much I had loved them in this time and how happy I was to find them, I asked them to take care of Henry but also Regina not to leave her alone and to help her with her happy ending, I don't know how many calls I take away but I managed to vent

I repeated the action with the ruby telephone and although she did answer me, I did not let her speak long enough, I only apologized for what happened and told her that by tomorrow her wolf would be with her again.

Just like the night before I took a bath, took a sheet of paper and began to write a letter to Regina, it took me several hours I did not know how to express what I felt but I managed to keep the most important thing in them, fold and save the writing and I got ready to rest.

It didn't take long for dawn to arrive, by then I was already awake, I woke up being not only Emma Swan but also the savior who would kill the devourer of magic.

My last fight was about to begin ...


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks million for you kudos and comments, I really enjoyed this chapter i hope that you will enjoy too.

I dressed in my favorite clothes, for a moment when I looked in the mirror I remembered that first time I entered the town with Henry, I went down to have my last breakfast, I enjoyed it slowly, making the taste of the food remain in my memory.

I put on my red jacket and went out in the direction of the well, where everything started and where everything would end, I drove slowly but not before giving a last look at the town passing with my beetle those places that meant a lot to me.

At the end of my tour I went to the forest, I left the beetle and with a calm step I reached the meeting point, for the first time I had arrived before Gold.

I was contemplating my surroundings, the colors and smells that surrounded me, while I calmed my soul and reviewed what I had learned in the previous two days and what I had to do.

-Emma, you are arriving punctually- Gold's presence was present as his magic dissipated.

-I couldn't be late, could I?- Without moving from my place, I waited for him to say something or to come closer, or failing that, my main guest to whom I was sure Gold had informed her would be here.

-We'd better start, so as soon as she arrives we can finish faster- without answering, I approached him, he moved his hand and invoked the box that i already knew well. Not much happened when a few hurried steps were getting closer to where we were; they were my parents, henry, hood and regina

I was a bit surprised because I didn't want anyone other than Regina to be present, I knew they would try to stop what I would do.

-What are you doing, Emma?- With a determined step, it was Regina who began to approach, having the other spectators close to her, who were stopped with a movement from Gold.

Regina before the disconcerting movement and seeing that for the moment she was the only one to move, she moved closer, until she noticed the box that contained the dagger.

-What is this about breaking the cycle? What does Gold have in the box? - With slow movements Gold opened the box showing its contents, my wife's eyes widened showing confirmation of her suspicions.

-You don't have to, we will find another way - her gaze searches mine and I couldn't see her, I wanted to pay attention to her but I also knew it was impossible, with another movement of Gold Regina's hands she was paralyzed as she tried to move.

Taking step after step I went to where the others were trying to break free from Gold's magical bonds, I first approached my parents to whom I did not say anything, I just kissed each one and wiped away the tears that began to come out; I immediately turned to Henry, he also held back his tears and even though he couldn't move, his gaze reflected the plea not to let him.

-Forgive me… forgive me for leaving you again, but I have to do it, I only ask you to take care of your grandparents and your mother, many times you are smarter than they are together- without looking at him I hug him and kiss him to pass one of the causes my torments.

-I only ask you one thing ... take care of her, if you make her suffer, I will return from hell itself to make you pay- without really caring about his answer I went back to where my two teachers were, at different times but each one taught me something.

I stopped in front of Regina and I couldn't resist feeling her skin under my hand, I caressed her face and outlined each curve of which it was made, her smell invaded me, that apple smell that I liked so much and that gave me the strength to continue with the plan.

-You don't have to, we have to talk ... what happened in the mayor's office did not ... - I immediately put my fingers on his lips and stopped his speaking

-I have to do it and you know it, I couldn't live knowing that someone else paid for my mistakes and knowing that I am still a threat to the people- I continued with my inspection but focused on the scar on her lip, the one that made a few nights it had merged with me for the first time in a passionate and carnal way.

-I don't care what happened in the mayor's office ... I no longer ... I understand you, you know, he is your soul mate and seeing him again is normal for it to happen- I still did not let her speak, I did not want her to feel embarrassed and to try to justify herself.

With a wave of my hand but now mine invoked the box that contained the gift of our anniversary, with her gaze fixed on me by surprise that I had performed magic, I walked to her back.

-Surprised? It was my anniversary gift and I was going to give it to you to make amends, now it is yours, I hope that when you see it you will have a beautiful memory of me- slowly I put the necklace on her and it was beautifully on her chest.

From my jacket I took out the envelope I had written for her and showed it.

-When it is gone, open it, these are words just for you- with a firm movement I placed the letter in the bag of her black raincoat that until that moment I had realized she was wearing.

-Swan the time is coming- with a step he approached me and took the dagger, the movements of everyone trying to free themselves intensified.

-Stay away from her or I swear you wished not to be born -Regina's gaze distilled hatred for my companion, who if can move, her magic would have reacted.

-Quiet dear, I'm not going to do anything to her- Gold said no more and just stood by our side, I took Regina's face in my hands and leaned my forehead with hers.

-The one who will eliminate the devourer will be the savior and her magical companion Regina, do you understand what I mean?- Everyone's pupil dilated, Regina's face started to go pale and she looked me straight in the eye.

-Tell me it's not true! You can't do this to me- she said the last thing in a whisper, the tears both in her and in me began to flow.

-I'm so sorry, but this is for the good of all ... not only for ruby but also for your happiness- Regina moved fiercely and when Gold tried to speak she was completely silent.

-To do this we do not need your voice- I looked at him badly but he was right, I could not bear that my last moments left with the spiteful voice of which I am sure is the love of my life.

Gold ended up approaching and with a nod he placed his dagger in Regina's injured hand, she was still trying to fight and drop the weapon even knowing it would be impossible.

As he did that, I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply while repeating the spell that I had learned the day before, I summoned the scroll and when I touched it, it began to glow, I stared at Regina and released the air that I was holding and drop the paper to the ground.

At that time Gold was already several meters away from us closer to where Henry is and with a field in the form of protection, the ground began to shake and the same field was created that witnessed my fight against the devourer.

With step I decided to take the hand that contained the dagger, I stared at Regina and with a smile and the dagger near my abdomen I said my last confession.

-This time by your side has been the happiest of my life, I would live again 28 years in solitude with the illusion of spending even one more hour by your side ... I love you so much that I set you free- with one last tear I stole the last thing that was her lips at the same time that she embedded the dagger in the depths of my abdomen

I felt how the ruby´s magic left my body, how the impetuous wolf sought to return to its owner and how my dark marks were dissolving on my skin, as if the soul itself was purified before so much light, not without leaving those same burns and stinging that I felt when they appeared on my skin the first time

Raise my face and the figure of the devourer was fighting to survive, to escape the breaking of the cycle, its eerie screams and the air that was blowing relentlessly in a frantic way gave a creepy touch, at that moment with the little energy that I had left withdraw the dagger allowing the vital liquid to flow.

It was Gold's hand that took the dagger from us and with a triumphant smile I reached out towards the devourer's magic.

-I told her that everything came to its time Emma- the dark magic of the devourer separated from the ruby one allowing it to return to its owner and the rest of the devourer was absorbed by the dagger, when the process finished it glowed and I fell from knees.

-NO!- Was the cry of Regina, who, given the lack of ties, had held my body just in time before falling completely to the hard ground.´

-Screw you! You knew it and even so you let her sacrifice herself - the voices began to distort, I began to feel cold.

-Help her! You owe it to her- I felt the tension in my arms and how the others ran and called my name.

-I can't do that dear, it was her decision, that I took the power of the devourer is very different, although you are still immune- anger was felt around but nobody did something against Gold, not for the moment. With a wave of my hand I managed to get Regina's attention.

-You're an idiot, why are you doing this to me?- Her tears bathed her cheeks and ended up landing on my face.

-Just tell me something, were you happy by my side? - Without being able to practically breathe and having my eyes in total darkness, I could only trust the sense of hearing, people say that it is the last one that leaves when we die.

-Of course I was… I was more so than you despite the stupid things you did- a smile came out of my lip, I couldn't leave without an insult.

-I was so happy because I discovered that I … I love you too… don't leave me- I felt her hug tighter and her lips on mine.

Little by little the sense of hearing was lost and I did not know if my end had come, but I was happy because at least I allowed myself to feel love without fear, without prejudice without ties.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, thanks millions for your kudos, i hope this make sense.

CHAPTER 18

The pain was stabbing, I had so little energy to open my eyes that for a moment I wanted to plunge back into the darkness from which I was emerging; I felt the cool breeze touching my skin, it was comforting and invigorating.

From one moment to another I remembered everything, my past doubts, my relationship with Regina, the damage to ruby and how everything in the forest was supposed to end with my death ... I suddenly opened my eyes and as a reflex I tried to get up, it had not worked if I was living ruby was in danger and everything had been spoiled.

-Demons! - A searing muscle pain as if it were a generalized cramp invaded me, I dropped back to the soft surface that I assumed was a bed and the contact of some hands reached my skin.

-Mom! Do not get up - Henry's voice invaded me, following his instructions I relaxed in my place and with more calm I focused my gaze until I met his tearful gaze and his smile, where he revealed that he did not hate me for what that he had done.

-Hi boy- his arms surrounded me and with difficulty since I still felt the pain I did the same, at that moment other pairs were heard through the corridor of the mansion that until now I realized that I was in what had been my bed next to Regina.

-Emma! - The voices were from my parents who, like my son, each gave me a hug and a kiss from Snow without being able to prevent some tears from running down their cheeks.

-You are too reckless and your spirit of savior too strong to stop helping others even if you have to sacrifice yourself- another hug I shelter feeling the warmth that the love of a mother gives to her daughter, I felt protected and did not hesitate to enjoy of feeling.

-Don't do it again, ok? - It was my father's voice that gave me a kiss on the forehead, showing me the love he had for me.

-I do not promise anything- I gave a smile to each member of my family who was in the room, but it was the sound of the heels as they approached where we were that called my attention.

-Regina- upon perceiving my gaze at the door and the whisper of her name, everyone looked in her direction, I still didn't know how much time had passed but she was wearing the same clothes and she was looking at everyone seriously, for a moment I felt fear but also happiness to see her.

-Get out of here and don't bother us if it's not necessary, I don't know how long it will take- for a moment my companions doubted the order that my wife had given? I didn't know what to really call her anymore, I didn't really know anything.

With another warning look, they all left but not before giving me a supportive look that I appreciated infinitely.

-How are you feeling?- She looked at me and slowly approached to take place on the bed next to me, I looked at the action but I did not complain.

-It could be worse- actually she would have to be dead.

-Dead you mean- in that sentence her voice dropped an octave that made a shiver run down my spine.

-Did that happen? Why am I alive? - She stared at me and took my hand to intertwine our fingers, I squeezed her fingers to encourage her to speak, I couldn't imagine what happened this time, I'm sure it was much worse than last time.

-Where to start? - Before she continued or rather began the explanation, somebody else was present.

-I see Emma is better- Gold's voice invaded the room, Regina's hand tightened for a moment until she got up to face our unexpected guest.

-I told you I didn't want you around.- Regina's jaw was pressing enormously and Gold's smile didn't help her relax.

-Quiet dear, I only come to clarify doubts if necessary- such a low guttural sound came out of Regina's throat as she made a ball of fire; Before everything got out of hand, I took Regina's closest hand to try to reassure her.

-Quiet ... Gold What happened? - He sat down in a chair that was a couple of meters from us, that has served for those who took care of me I want to think

-You would have to be dead dear, but thanks to our mayor it was not like that and do not worry your problem with the devourer is solved and Miss Lucas is in perfect condition- doubts were agglomerating in my head, how could it all end if I am still alive?

-I don't understand. How is it possible?- Regina tensed even more at my question but a very slight smile had emerged on her lips.

-I told you my dear, that everything would come in due time.- He looked at me strangely but without malice and I was totally sure now that he knew this would happen.

-I finished telling her, I am holding back enough not to get you dust at this moment- a loud laugh came from Gold who said nothing more and as he arrived he left.

-He didn't try to help me, did he?-The smile that has settled on her lips died with the comment and fury showed in her eyes.

-No, he didn't move a damn muscle to help you ... when you fell and closed your eyes not more than a day ago, I begged him like never before to help you, but he denied me, he was so happy with the new power he now had in the dagger, his last priority was you- again he placed next to me on the bed without looking me in the eyes and she only dedicated herself to playing with my hand that was still intertwined with her, I took a little air and continued counting .

-It was terrible, you died in my hands and I did not know what to do, it was at that moment that he told me that he could not do anything but that I could, that I had the answer in front of my eyes ... he told me that only the strongest magic of all together with the true desire to save you it would do it- for a moment late in reacting to what she was saying and I looked at her face to be able to clearly capture each of her features.

-True love-it was the whisper from between my lips and her smile broke out again giving a little handshake.

-Yes, the true love, the most powerful magic of all, according to Gold this was going to finally undo the curse of the devourer in order to have a minimal chance of saving you, but time was running out, I was so desperate that I didn't know what to do about a moment and it was Henry who leaned down and kissed your forehead saying clearly that he wanted to have you again- my heart flooded with happiness to imagine my son in such a show of love towards me, but I knew it had not been enough and Regina I confirm it.

-It wasn't enough so your parents repeated the action and nothing until… until… - With an enormous effort I placed myself on the head of the bed and lifted Regina's face by the jaw.

-Until you kissed me - the tears streamed her eyes, it was clear that during her story she was reliving the images and sensations, it had not really been so long to assimilate it correctly.

-Until I kiss you ... at that moment the typical wave came out but you know it came out much stronger, it was the result of the true love that Henry has for you and your parents who were dying of anguish, thanks to that, that last step allowed me heal the wound with my magic and bring you here, to your house, with your family- that last thing made me cry, she was right it was my family that I would protect before everyone and against everything, but there were still some doubts to solve and things to clarify .

-Why didn't Gold tell me that would happen? - Regina both calmer and continued with the explanation that Gold had given to them at the time.

-According to him, we had to go through that pain, that anguish of loss so that the desire was strong enough to be able to save you, otherwise we would have trusted ourselves and at the moment that desire would not have arisen if until it was too late To do something for you, I understood why he hadn't said anything to me for breaking our first contract, he knew that he would survive to fulfill it.

-But do not trust him, he did not act out of charity or to do a good deed, he received what he wanted which was more power and now he has the power of the devourer at his service although we now become immune- I knew something was up to ask nothing of me, although I did not imagine that I would be able to absorb that power that is now contained in the dagger if my memories do not fail me.

-Answer me one thing. What did you mean by the latter? I heard that he also told you in the forest- I had also doubted his words but now everything was clearer to me.

-I think he was referring not only to his payment for this favor, he also meant that I would have my payment for the sacrifice I was making ... facing my demons and that reward was discovering that what I feel is strong enough to break curses- A silly smile left my lips, I was happy, the most serious things had been resolved, now it was time to talk about more personal things.

-What you put here, is it true? - From the bedside table I take out the letter I had written for her, it was noticeable a little wrinkled and with clear traces of drops of tears on it.

-Each one of the words is real- I still remember each letter, each paragraph as if it were a tattoo.

I clearly remember that I had started my letter in the following way ...

_My beloved queen Regina_

_I dedicate these last lines to you to tell you why I acted that way, to explain why my magic was not controlled and to tell you how much I love you._

_This decision was not easy, I thought so much about you and our son but there was no other way to save Rubí, to correct my mistake and to try despite everything to find your happy ending. I will not deny that seeing you with him broke my soul and that helped the lack of control that already existed in me to multiply and cause this disaster, I do not hate you if you think that love is always stronger and what I feel for you cannot be overshadowed by a feeling as dark and worldly as hatred._

_I already want to see your face when you see that I manage to do magic, you know ... I have to thank Gold since he helped me to know why I could not do it, the causes were my fears, the fear of hatred, the rejection for believing that I was not good enough to be worthy of that love and that I was terrified of my own magic when it was born of love and only for that could it serve, to protect those I love._

_Don't hate me, I just ask you that, I want you to take care of yourself, to remind Henry that I love him and to do me two favors… at first take care of my parents, you know how they are and second… be happy._

_I will tell you this in person but I leave it written so that if you keep this letter you will know that someone loves you enough to do so._

_Regina my beloved wife I love you too much to set you free ..._

_Thanks for everything_

_With love EMMA SWAN._

I listened to how Regina had read each of the words and at times she was looking at me.

-You know you're an idiot, never go with Gold again, let's try it together first before resorting to him, now I know I'm not ready for another event of these- fear was reflected in her gaze and regardless of my pain I approached her and hug it.

-I do not promise anything, but I will do everything possible to make it so- the aroma of apple invaded me again, it was comforting and I wish that time would stop to hold her eternally in my arms, but there was still one issue to be resolved.

-And Hood? What is going to happen to him or to us? What are we? - Uncertainty invaded me, I did not know how this had affected or if she really wanted to return with Hood or on the contrary leave us both aside.

-I want you to listen since they did not let me in the forest, I wanted to tell you what happened in the mayor's office to give you an explanation I thought that this way you would give up your madness, but now I know that it would have been useless- slowly we separated from each other and I stared.

-Robín arrived a day before you saw us, his wife cheated on him, you know, so He return to try to recover what we had ... I'm not going to lie to you Emma, I was very excited to see him and Ronald, not for the reasons you think or for believing that I could return with him, at that moment I was just glad that they were well- She takes another breath as if it was difficult for her to continue counting, but I knew it was more to find the words so that I would not misinterpret everything again before it's time .

-Afterwards I was so angry about what you hid from me that I could no longer tell you about his arrival and even more because when you arrived you had gone to work even though you were on medical leave ... I had not told Robin about our marriage , We are just catching up, when I was telling him it was that he approached with the intention of kissing me and I hesitated to avoid it- that last thing hurt, I understood it, I even knew that it was her right but it did not prevent this from hurting.

-And it was when I arrived- She nodded, now I knew that what Hook had said were pure assumptions given of his pain and anger towards me and my sin was to make them mine

-Forgive me Emma- I hugged her again for a moment and when I separated I saw my gift still on her neck, I did not hesitate to take it between my fingers and give it a kiss since I don not know for the moment if I was allowed me to kiss her.

-I have to tell you something else ... with all this Gold has told me that since I have a soul mate and a true love I have the opportunity to choose for the first time with whom I want my happy ending- the fear of losing her invaded me now I did not know what It would be mine, I knew that I would always be by her side at least as a friend but it would hurt me so much to see her with him if I chose to.

-Then you already know your answer? - With an affirmative movement of the head I confirm that he would give me the answer at that moment

-I ...- The knock on the door interrupted her statement, my heart was beating so fast that for a moment I thought it would stop from beating so much, Henry's head poked out with his face a little contracted by Regina's possible complaint.

-I'm sorry mom, but it's time for dinner, neither of us ate, they've spent hours locked up here - I looked out the window and it was true the sunlight had already set and by the time I woke up they weren't very past noon, we had talked too much and very, very slowly.

-And Robin has also been waiting for a couple of hours to talk to you, should I tell him to come back later? - Knowing that Hood was here made me a little out of control but it was time to make everything clear and if necessary move on.

-No, tell him to come up, it is necessary to talk- the time had come now the choice was Regina's and she was happy that it was like that, whatever her choice I will be glad why it was not imposed or manipulated, well said Gold everything reaches Its time and it was Regina's time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, i really glad with your kudos, the last chapter was a little difficult however I hope this was clear enough but if you have questions, please ask me.

The room´s door was opening little by little before my eyes, saying that I was nervous was little but I kept as calm as I could.

-Hi Regina, hi Emma, I see you much better, I'm glad- I finally enter the room completely and take the place that Gold had occupied hours before.

-Hi, yes, I feel much better thanks- for a moment the atmosphere became tense and uncomfortable, none of the three of us knew how to start or who had to start the conversation.

"I think it's time for the three of us to talk?" It was Robin who broke the silence, Regina was already at an intermediate distance between the two and she slightly shifts her weight between each leg, a clear sign of nervousness.

-You're right, now you both know what Gold told me ... on the one hand, you are your Robin, you are my soul mate- Robin’s smile was pleased to hear her say that they were soul mates, I for my part tried not to make any gesture although not I would like to hear it.

-And on the other hand you are your Emma who are my true love, finally I am allowed to choose who to give myself completely, not by obligation, by magic powder or by trying to save someone important ... for which I already made my decision and I hope That they respect her whatever it is- again silence invaded the room, for a few seconds both Robin and I looked at each other, he looked more confident than me that without hesitation

-After the events of these days, I realized that I love you Robin and you do not know how happy I am to have you in town with the people who will support you- for a moment the air was cut off and a pain invaded me; Robin got up from his place with the intention of hugging her but Regina's voice stopped him.

-I love you Robin, but I don't love you as you want- the surprise appeared on his face at the words said by Regina, he tried to speak but the words did not flow down his throat.

-But ... I thought we could have our happy ending, when I was going to kiss you I thought we could be together- Regina was the one who approached him, took his hands and stared at him giving him a tender look, the one that is given to the good memories.

-You are right, I hesitated to kiss you, but not because I was thinking of returning to you, I could say that it was the nostalgia of what united us at the time, also we had not talked about what my life had been in all this time that you left and You did not give me the opportunity to tell you that I had already made my life- Robin’s face contracted in pain, somewhat confused at Regina’s words, who released his hands and approached me.

-Robín I want to formally give you the news that this woman you see here is the person I love, the mother of my son and my wife- the astonished face that he put on for the last said was priceless, his gaze traveled to our hands where our rings still were.

-Now I understand ... I will not say that it does not hurt but I accept it, I am happy for you and I hope you are happy, I will explain to Ronald- I did not know what to say, happiness flooded me, I felt sorry for him but it was more my happiness than the tears had already been running down my cheeks for a long time, but they were good tears.

-Do not be confused, just because I did not choose you does not mean that we cannot be friends or that Ronald cannot come to see me, they will always be welcome- with a nod of the head from Robin, who was no longer looking at her face, way straight to the door where he stopped for a few moments

-Please take care of her and make her happy, do not make the mistake of leaving her aside as I did- without allowing me to answer, he left closing the door behind him, although I did not say it out loud, I swore not to leave her and trust her as there was no done so far.

-I think it went better than expected, now you also know my answer, what is yours?- Taking her place and wiping away the little trace of tears that remained, she took me in her arms.

-I also want to give you that opportunity to choose Emma- I detached myself from her embrace and took her by the face, I inspected with my touch every centimeter of her skin until I reached her lips.

-My choice was made from the moment I saw you for the first time, I love you Regina, you will always be my choice- carefully and slowly I approached her lips expecting some rejection, but I only obtained her approval. For a moment everything disappeared and there were only her apple-flavored lips of which i was addicted, it was a slow kiss where we met again, where we signed a new commitment, starting from scratch and where our mistakes would only serve to improve.

-It's not a dream, is it?- The smile that formed on Regina's lips drew another on me, I couldn't stop giving small kisses not only on her lips, but all over her face.

-Of course not, now we just have to go ahead and face what comes together, without more secrets, lies, do you promise? - Now she was the one who distributed small kisses on my face that caused me small tickles something that I had never felt for such action.

-I promise, I learned the lesson in the worst way ... Regina let's start from scratch, let me conquer you, fall in love with you as you told me on some occasion- Regina's gaze was surprised, even I was surprised but I needed to do it, to indulge her and to show him a side of the relationship that we hadn't had time to explore.

-I won't tell you no, just don't do crazy things- a smile was born again from our lips that now met in a more intense kiss than the previous ones. It was the door that made us part, it was my mom and Henry with food, my dad had already left for a long time to cover the night shift so the four of us had dinner in the room until my body did not allow for more.

With a little help to walk I went to the bathroom where I began to undress to take a bath, for each garment that I removed I saw the burn marks that could not be cured and the scars that would already remain on my skin.

-I could not remove them, I tried but you will have to live with them ... although they favor you, darling, they give you an air of a warrior- Regina's voice surprised me since I had not noticed when she had entered the bathroom and if she had been watching me for a long time .

-It's fair, they will help me remember my mistakes and since I don't have to repeat them- I got into the shower and began to bathe under the watchful eye of Regina who would not leave me for fear that something would happen to me because of my weakness, It didn´t take a really long time when went out with my wife behind me.

-Regina, do you want to have date with me for the weekend?- We were both already in bed, my mother had left a long time ago and Henry was smart enough to pretend that he had gone to sleep.

-Of course, I think it's a good idea, but at the moment, you sleep, you need to regain strength, we do not know how long it will take for the pain to disappear- following her advice and letting happiness continue to spread I fell completely asleep feeling Regina's warmth next to me .

The following days I was not allowed to make great efforts and I had an indefinite medical leave, now no one left me alone in the house, there was always someone, be it one of my parents, Henry or Regina, even Rubí had turned around to see me.

When I saw her again I was filled with happiness to see her safe and sound and as active as ever and that she did not hold a grudge just like Henry had said.

In that time that I had not left home, I started again with sending her flowers every day with different notes, poems or any phrase that would show her that I was always thinking of her, I felt free to do so.

The days went by and our relationship, despite sharing a room, progressed slowly, as if we were two teenagers discovering love for the first time and really if it was, at least this mature and totally surrendered love.

When I least realized the weekend had already arrived, thanks to Rubí's help I had managed to organize everything for dinner in the best restaurant in town, thanks to her we also managed to escape some afternoon to buy clothes that she would wear and buy a gift for our anniversary which coincided with this dinner.

-Regina I'm going out, Rubí wants me to help her with something, I'll pick you up to go to dinner, you know the time so make yourself prettier than ever- with a kiss I said goodbye to her before she stopped me since she wasn't there yet sure she was in flat condition to go out.

I arrived with ruby who was the one who helped me to dress me, I would wear a tailored suit with a feminine cut and heels, she dedicated herself to putting on my makeup and combing my hair, which took more time than I had estimated.

When the time came and I was ready to check that I did not forget anything, at the moment I still had the phone that Gold gave me so I dialed to see if Henry was already with my parents and wish them good night.

I got on the beetle and arrived at the exact time of our appointment, took the flowers that I had previously bought and knock on the door as you would have done on a first date.

I listened as the heels approached the door and behind her a beautiful woman in a dark blue dress appeared, with her characteristic bearing that made her stand out even more.

-Good evening, this is for you- I spread the bouquet of flowers and she took them to smell them immediately without holding back a laugh.

-They are beautiful, thank you, do you want to come in while I put them in water?- starting with this game, I passed and I sat on the sofa as if I were a total stranger in the house and that she came for the first time for her girlfriend.

It didn't take long for Regina to return and helping her to put on her coat we headed out to the car.

-You're beautiful- was what I said when we got off the beetle, I took her by the hands and walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

-Thank you, you also look beautiful, this style looks great on you- a blush settled on my cheeks and butterflies invaded my belly

-Good evening we have a reservation- we were immediately guided to a table far enough away and discreet from the place but with a good view for the musical show that night.

The night was young and something told me it would be one of the best.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, i am really happy.  
> i hope you can enjoy this chapter, it was one of the most difficult to write.

At our table we asked for a tasting menu, it was a special night and I did not want to be left wanting any food or drink, Regina was just as excited but much less expressive than me but she did not refuse to share that pleasure with me.

-What do you think of the place? - It was the first time I went to the place and Regina had already had a long time since the last time she had gone out for dinner to a place where she was not going with her grandmother.

-It's much better than I remembered, how did you get a place? It is highly valued- really the one who had helped me had been ruby, who by collecting a favor that She had with the owner of the place, had gotten me the reservation.

-I also have my contacts, dear- at that moment the waiter began to arrive with our first dishes along with the corresponding drink for each one.

We started eating between light talks, about work, Henry, but also as the night passed and the meal, the conversation became more personal, taking a path towards talking about our future.

-Since we are talking about us, I want to give you your gift- from my bag I took out an envelope containing what was necessary for the gift that had cost me so much since everything I saw was very little for someone like Regina.

-It was not necessary, you had already organized tonight and you had already advanced your gift to me- she said the latter at the same time that she touched the necklace that had not been removed in all these days not a single minute, she took the envelope and began to open it .

-Emma you did not have to do it, this must have cost you a lot- from the inside of the envelope I take out the papers of a reservation for a week with an open date for Miami, in a 5-star hotel.

-I know it was not necessary but I think that if we go out to clear our mind up a bit after everything that happened it could do us good, but if you don't want we can cancel it- I was sure she would not cancel the reservation, she had not really come out to meet the country like me, thanks to my work I had done it and being the one to show it to them made me very excited.

-Of course not, we will go and have a great time honey, thank you- she got up from the table and walked around it to reward me with a most tender kiss but without leaving its intensity.

-I have something for you too- with a wave of her hand a medium box appeared on our table which she extended to me, I immediately began to unwrap the box, inside there was a red jacket made entirely of leather, it was beautiful.

-Look inside- when paying attention to the right side it contained a very practical inner bag but the most touching thing was that the same figure of the pendant was embroidered on it.

-It is so that whenever you see it you remember me and that you are right in my heart Emma- I did not say anything I got up to try it on and when I had it on I lifted Regina, my beloved wife to give her a passionate kiss as thanks.

-Thank you Regina is perfect… do you want to dance? - At that moment the music of a ballad was playing and some couples were already on the dance floor; holding hands we went to the center and began to dance slowly and very close.

-I didn't know you would dance so well- Regina's soft voice next to my ear gave me shivers that intensified when I put our bodies closer together. The melody was slow, romantic, and our steps were so synchronized that we seemed to be one when dancing. Thus, several songs passed, some faster than others, but at no time did we lose sight of ourselves.

After a time where some droplets of sweat were already beginning to pose on our foreheads, we sat down again since the musical show would finally begin and we only had to enjoy the show to finish dinner

-Where did you learn to dance so well? There are few people I know, not even your father, who has seen him take some steps - the thought of my father trying to dance brought a smile to my face, perhaps my ability had been inherited from him.

-I was good as a child but in one of my adoptive families they taught us and I finished polishing or rather resume the dance when I was in prison- the moments lived in that house returned to me, it had been one of the few houses where I had felt so good and not rejected, I only had good memories of that place.

-Who'd say? I have a wife blessed by the muses- that comment made a soft laugh out of my lips, but they were stifled by the start of the show, and there holding hands we were giving each other little discreet roses, furtive kisses in the middle of the darkness of the place.

After a full hour of show and with the account settled, we left the place in the direction of the mansion. Throughout the journey, I did not let go of her hand, nor did she make the pretense of withdrawing it on the contrary, each time she reaffirmed her grip and only released me if necessary.

-Healthy and save- it was what I said when I opened the passenger door and helped her out of it, I closed the car properly and with a slow step and with our arms intertwined we headed to the entrance of the mansion.

-Did you like it? - Anyone who did not know our story would think that being the two of them on the porch of the house, I was like a gentleman leaving his beloved to rest and the thought of it warmed my chest, I was grateful to have the luck to recreate these scenes so naturally.

-I loved it ... no one had done that for me so you're the first, sweetheart- she approached me and wrapping her arms around my neck and I took her by the waist and kissed me, kiss from which we only parted to take a breath and then continue with new one.

-Would you like to come and have a last drink?- The look Regina gave me when she separated her lips from mine did not lead to a rejection and, being sincere, I did not want to reject her.

-It is somewhat daring but I will risk enjoying that drink with such beautiful company- without saying more we entered the mansion, we left our coats in their place and with glass in hand we sat in front of the fireplace, creating a warm with comfortable atmosphere

-Thank you Emma, it was perfect, if I'm honest, I thought we would go with granny or something like that- for a moment she surprised me but I didn't blame her for being someone else, it probably would have been like that, but it was my wife, the woman I love and she deserved the best for that.

-Thank you, you already gave me an idea for our next outing- with a laugh from both of us and a blow from Regina on my arm we continued the conversation of upcoming outings, where we would like to go to each one and ending by defining the date of our next trip that would be in a month.

It was past midnight when we decided that it was time to go up to rest, the night had been one of the best and I was happy that for the first time I had not ruined anything.

We began to undress and when I was in my underwear, I took the cream that I had just started to apply as a treatment against scars and thus reduce them as best as possible.

-Leave me to do it- my wife's hands removed the cream and began to kiss each scar before placing the cream, the sensual touch that she gave me made an almost imperceptible moan come out of my throat, but it was not low enough to Regina listen to me.

Getting up from where she was standing in front of me, there I noticed that she was also in dark blue underwear with small lace details. Her hands began to touch my skin, whether with or without scars, and her gaze reflected that I was the most beautiful person before her.

Without saying a word and just by looking, our lips came together in a fiery and needy way, my hands also ran over her smooth skin and my lips not only savored her fleshy lips, they toured her neck, shoulders and light with touches between intense and light, they would give some sensual blows to her ear and then bite it and work their way back to her lips.

She was not left behind and her lips also ran over me whenever she could, her hands were located on my bra which disappeared slowly as did hers, letting the heat of both collide and the friction of the skin to increase the excitement of each one.

-I love you so much- I whispered in her ear as I led her to the huge bed, set her down slowly and began to explore every inch of her skin, kissing each finger and she reciprocating each kiss with a contained moan.

My hands took on a life of their own and with a movement I left us both totally naked, until now I had not touched totally erogenous zones and I had focused on exploring previously unexplored places where I found several places where Regina felt pleasure and that I knew not even she had knowledge.

Before my own anxiety and that of Regina who without words asked me to stop playing, I began to slowly kiss her breasts, giving each one their time, playing with her nipples and caressing the other with my hand.

The excitement not only felt but that the room had adopted the smell of both, which stimulated me too much. I started to go down to the stomach which I also bit and kissed while my hands played with her intimacy without actually touching her causing despair in Regina and more moans.

Without wanting to avoid what we were wanting so much, I went down and tested my wife, now the moans came out freely, I slowly caressed her little button and increased in speed at certain times.

Its taste was exquisite and I was so happy to be the one who gave her such pleasure, with one of my hands I began to touch the entrance of my wife and at the sight that she did not deny my intentions I began to penetrate her slowly.

The game of hips together with the rhythm that had been imposed between my mouth and fingers made it not take long for Regina to reach her first orgasm; I didn't stop moving my hand until she practically caught her breath.

-Are you okay? - the smile on her face told me yes but that need to know that she had liked making love with me filled my heart of love.

-God! You know if you were a man, the surest thing is that we would have a lot of children, you do it damn well to let you out of here- her answer elicited a laugh that died when I felt Regina's weight on me, imprisoning me against the mattress.

-But I also know how to play this game- with a new kiss and with renewed energy she jump to my lips and devour part of them, each part of my skin, she also discovered places where i did not know i was so sensitive and she took advantage of the information to increase my passion for her.

"I'm not going to resist long," I managed to say between gasps after several times in which Regina gave me the same treatment that I gave her and that now I found that it was just as cruel and exciting.

I felt how her fingers entered me and my moans invaded the room, her mouth tasted my chest and her thumb stimulated me at the same rate as her fingers, I did not resist much and the orgasm came.

But I didn't want the sensation to end, so with force of will I reversed the positions and began to brush against Regina's intimacy again and then make friction between both intimacies.

For some reason I knew it was different, the image of a life with the woman who dedicated her moans, her energies and her love to me filled my heart with hope for a better future where I was sure that I wanted to have more children with her, because she knew what a wonderful mother she was and there was no one better for that role.

The intensity of the friction slowed and when I tried to speed up again the orgasm invaded us both at the same time.

-I love you- we said at the same time that our orgasm and that our lips joined for a kiss, we no longer full of passion but from the love we felt for each other. I felt a shock that made me separate a little and stare at my wife.

-Did you feel that?- The doubt and curiosity came out in the form of a question, I did not know about magic and my wife was the one for that.

-It's true love… I guess now it was because we didn't have sex… we made the love- a smile was born and I leaned back next to her to bring her close to me in a hug.

-I suppose you're right and whatever comes next we will face it totally together- she hugged me back and we both fell totally asleep.


	21. Chapter21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up in the same day, i am really proud about this, i hope that you enjoy this

The days went by and the relationship with Regina was improving, the couple dynamics that had been established between us was one that had never lived, our relationship was now sure that they were confidences where each one deposited fears, insecurities, on the other, bitter stories from our past as well as the joys and future plans that we wanted as a family.

As soon as the travel date arrived, we decided that every weekend we would go out and we organized ourselves so that each of us had the opportunity to organize the trips and surprise the other.

There was no lack of going to the movies, other dinners in the open air, horseback riding of which I can say that I am good even though I had never touched one of those beautiful animals.

Also in other outings it was with Henry and we enjoyed the company of the three now that we were both leaving and he was staying with his grandparents we wanted to enjoy as much as possible, but with the promise that the next vacation would be with him to Disneyland.

And in intimacy in each encounter it was more intense as well as tender and we discovered something new, a new brand, mole or erogenous points of the other, we even began to have enough confidence to talk little by little about the fantasies that we wanted to fulfill.

The day arrived and everything was ready for the trip, the suitcases were already in the car that would be stored at the Boston airport, and we already had everything we needed for the plane we would take to Miami.

-Are you sure you'll be okay? - Regina's voice invaded the room of the house where our poor son was making it difficult to reassure his mother who now doubted leaving him alone in charge of my parents

-Yes mom, you go and enjoy I know you are excited so have fun, you both deserve it- with a big hug from both we went to where they were and my parents who fired us not without receiving a threat that they wanted everything as Henry was already leaving him as healthy as he was.

That facet I loved about her, it reminded me that just like that I wanted a mother in my childhood, who gave off such passion to protect and love her children above all, Henry was so lucky to have her as a mother and me as a wife.

After finally finishing with the goodbyes we got into the car that was to be driven by Regina and started our march.

We spent several hours on the road, where we only stopped a few times to go to the toilet or buy a coffee since we had left at night and we did not want to be late for our flight that left early in the morning.

Holding hands, we got out of the car, duly registered for our short stay, and with suitcases in hand, we went into the corresponding room to check the luggage and wait for the flight call that would last 4 hours.

It was the first time that Regina got on a plane and she was a bit nervous, she kept talking about the possible accidents that could happen.

-Regina calm, nothing is going to happen, you sleep while we arrive- following my instructions and trying to relax She fall completely asleep in my arms.

We arrived at our destination at 10 in the morning and immediately took a taxi that took us to our hotel that had an ocean view. Our room was not the most elegant but with the best views and was comfortable enough for the time we would be.

-What a difference in temperature-Regina began to undress since the clothes she was wearing were not suitable for the warm temperatures of the place, so she entered the bathroom and when she left she was totally beautiful in her white poplin pants along with a blue blouse of light fabric and low-heeled open shoes, she was dazzling.

-You are beautiful- with a smile she hugged me and kissed me, following her example I changed having pants similar to hers, sandals and a sleeveless blouse.

It was already noon so we went out for lunch to start our first walk around the city. We visited various places and bought various things that Regina saw in the most famous stores in the place.

The eyes were on my wife, both men and women of the place followed her wherever she went, her royal bearing towards the difference between the crowds. When we got to one of the restaurants to eat there was no lack of looks on us; the waiter arrived and left immediately to take our order

-How is the place looking?-We were sitting together and under the table we held our hands. The waiter returned with the first courses of my meal and a drink that we had not ordered.

-The gentleman at the corner table offers it to you- when we looked up we found an attractive gentleman who raised his glass in the direction of my wife, i was jealous and to much but I had total confidence in my wife and I felt sorry for him.

He waited for my wife's answer, who took the glass and put it aside, raised her hand and exposed her ring to immediately take my face and kiss me, a kiss to which I responded as soon as I confirmed that my wife's admirer he turned around somewhat annoyed.

-You're evil- a slight laugh furrowed our throats, earning us little glances from the diners closest to us. Without further interruptions we finished our meal and returned to the hotel to rest for a while, I had planned to take her to a bar that according to comments was very good.

-I'm tired, if you don't mind I'll sleep for a while before going to that place where you want to take me- with a kiss and changing her clothes for a much more comfortable one for her little nap I fall asleep in a few minutes, I didn't take long to imitate her and setting my alarm I slept next to her.

The night came and already prepared, she with a dress and I with pants went to the bar that was not far from the hotel so we decided to walk.

Upon arrival we found a table quickly and began a comfortable and lively conversation, the place was lively with the different jazz bands that were performing that day and that Regina had loved. Not many hours passed when we returned to the room where we did not have more energy than to bathe together, distributing countless caresses but I knew that for the day it would be the most we would do.

The days went by and the temperatures were increasing, which made our favorite place to be the beach or the pool where I could delight of seeing Regina in a bathing suit and although many did not take their eyes off her, my ego increased knowing that the lucky one to be able to touch her and make love to her was me.

-Come on Regina! It doesn't take long to start the event - that night was the first time we went out to dance, the place was a specialist in Latin music and it was something I wanted to teach her. Both already with light dresses before the hot night we went to the place which was full but the access was fast.

-I had never heard this type of music- in the background you could already hear the different musical pieces that were in Spanish and some with their respective translations in English. We took place near the bar and already several couples began to fill the track.

-What do you think? - I asked something dubious because if she didn't like it we would leave immediately anyway I had my plan B in case it didn't work out.

-I like it, it has a different energy, this music is very happy- I'm glad that at least the place caught the slightest attention, we ordered some drinks while I explained some basic steps and the doubts Regina had. So I spend an average of half an hour where we had dedicated ourselves to observing since even Regina did not feel ready to dance or try.

-Let's go to the toilet dear, wait for me here- without giving me time to offer to accompany her, she left, leaving me at our table, when several minutes had passed and Regina did not return, a voice surprised me and I avoided him from looking for my wife.

-Good evening, what is a woman doing so attractive alone?-It was the voice of a dark-skinned woman with clearly Latin features and who was devouring me with her eyes making me feel somewhat uncomfortable.

-I'm not alone, I'm with my wife and if you'll excuse me- her hand took my arm preventing my walk, I was starting to get angry and I didn't want to ruin my night.

-I'm not jealous if you agree to dance, I can teach you if you want- her smile grew bigger thinking that i would accept or even consider her request, but another much more powerful and intimidating voice answered for me and I could only smile.

-But her wife is, so let go of my wife- with a look that she only gave when she was totally furious, I managed to intimidate my now stalker who left leaving me with Regina who took me by the hand and guided us to the dance track.

-I thought you didn't want to dance- I took my wife by the waist and in a practical way I began to teach her the steps that I had previously explained to her.

-And let anyone want to take you out to dance? No thanks- so we continued most of the night where Regina's ability to learn these rhythms surprised me and drew the attention of several whom she rejected in her attempt to invite her to dance.

We returned to our hotel around 3 in the morning to end our night making passionately love, fueled not only by the dose of alcohol we had drunk but also by the sensual movements when dancing that ignited both of our libido.

Our last day of vacation has arrived, the next day our plane was leaving to Boston, so it would be a quiet day before the trip we would have to make back.

We spent most of it buying souvenirs that were still missing and the rest of the day we had spent on the beach where the furtive caresses under the water did not wait, it was as if it had been our honeymoon.

When night came we decided to have dinner at the hotel asking for the tasting menu as on our first date, the conversation was entertaining about what she had liked and what she did not like, and that the next we had to bring Henry to now enjoy more family activities .

-It is a pity that we have to return, it is the best trip of my life- a smile and a feeling of pride was born in me, I had fulfilled my goal of making Regina enjoy new things and places.

-I am glad that it is so- a waiter at that moment approached to place our respective desserts, I had ordered a slice of chocolate cake with fruit and Regina the specialty of the day, a dessert based on seasonal fruits.

As our waiter sets the table to serve the covered desserts, Regina's intense gaze caught my attention.

-You know honey, I was thinking that I am the happiest woman in the world- her smile contagion my lips and I also smiled, the waiter had retired and had left the dishes covered with their respective metal lid, something unusual but not important.

-And I know that we are married but, it is a magical union in the real world that does not count- I had not thought about that before and she was right, in the town it was the most valuable because of the origin of its habitants but in my world that was equal to nothing.

-You're right, I hadn't thought about it- a slight sadness invaded me as I was now aware of that fact.

-I love you Emma, and I want you to be only mine before all, not only in our world but also in this one- Regina got up from her place and she removed the lid of my dessert which she had written on a small card in her own handwriting from my wife the most important question of our lives.

-Emma Swan, do you want to marry me? - Without knowing where I get a velvet box that she opened to show an engagement ring with the same design as her necklace, emotion invaded me along with tears. I got up and hugged her to immediately kiss her.

-You didn't even have to ask, it's a resounding yes- she hugged me again to immediately put the ring in its rightful place, took out another ring and allowed me to put it on.

-We both have the right to an engagement ring, we have to go to match- with a smile and more kisses I realized that people were looking at us and that some were clapping, which caused us to blush and hurry to finish our dinner and return to the room where I wouldn't let Regina sleep through the night.


End file.
